La Push's Own Soap Opera
by Sarahdbaugh
Summary: Six years after Breaking Dawn."I hate and love. And if you should ask how I can do both, I couldn’t say; but I feel it, and it shivers me." Jacob/Nessie, Leah/?
1. Chapter 1

La Push's Own Soap Opera

Hey Guys- I'm not Stephenie Meyer. Don't own Twilight or it's characters. Sadly...

This is my first story on fanfic. Be nice :-)Ut's in Leah's POV, the next one will be Jacob's. If you like this one that is...

Review me though! :-)

**Leah's POV**

"Stupid alpha male!" I thought as I ran through the damp green forest between La Push and the Cullen house. Just my luck, my packs alpha would forget the meeting with Sam. And I, being the Beta or whatever second in command was, was left to go "fetch him". Nice one Sam.

How could he forget? It's not like there were that many times nowadays that the packs needed to convene over vampire issues. There wasn't even really a need for either pack, as the vampires had all left a couple years ago. The only one ever in town was Nessie, and only on the weekends when she visited Charlie. Well, and Jacob. Boy was I glad that there were still six more months until she was fully grown. I don't know if I could stand another male mind panting over his lover. I'd heard enough when we were one pack to last a lifetime. It was nicer now, being as it was just Embry, Quil, Seth and Jacob that I had to share a mind with. Quil was the other one who had imprinted. He was just basically playing older brother, his love only a first grader.

I wished, in vain, for Nessie to age like any other girl. Not likely.

I cocked my head to the side, listening for some sound of life. Two heartbeats, both going way to fast, one more so then the other. Obviously Jake and Nessie had choosen to avoid Grandpa Charlie for the day and hang out at the Cullens abandoned house.

As I crept closer to the window I realized that Jake would had obviously heard my feet by now, unless he was otherwise occupied. I lifted my head up over the window to peer in. Nessie was walking towards Jake, who looked like he might want to make a break for it very soon.

"Do I look 6 to you Jake?"

"No," He sighed in defeat, "But you realize that once you go back to Bella and Edward they will know immediately what you were up to this weekend. I'd really like to keep my body in one piece for a while longer"

Nessie had reached him, and placed one hand on his jaw tenderly, his eyes unfocused for a moment and a sigh escaped from his lips. His resolve crumbled and both hands came up to cradle Nessie's face. With one quick duck of his head his lips were on hers.

After a moment he pulled back slightly, "You are much too good at that Ness."

At that moment I decided I had seen enough. Running back to the cover of the trees I let out a howl that he was sure to hear. "Ha." I thought, that would teach him to forget things.

I could feel the tingle in the air that let me know he had phased, running fast back in the direction of La Push I decided to kick it into high gear, I didn't want to be near him when he realized what I had done.

"LEAH!" came the thought from Jacob. It was a scream in my mind. "If I could catch you, you would be so dead right now!

I'd never been so glad that he was so against using his Alpha status.

I ran full sprint towards the clearing. All the guys were sitting in their human forms on the grass, so to be decent to them and myself I quick phased back and slipped my clothes quickly on.

"Leah, where is Jacob?" Sam had a look of urgency on his face.

"I'm here." Grumbled Jake as he climbed out of the trees into the meadow shooting daggers in my direction. "what exactly do you need?"

"Well, I got a call from the little Cullen, Alice? She had some news of a couple vampires who will be wandering around here for a while. It appears that the other half vamp half human is curious about Nessie and is coming here to look for her. He is bringing one of his sisters, another halfvamp, with him. The others evidently got in the way of the head vamps…"

"The Volturi" Jake corrected

"Yeah them, and anyway she wanted to check out Nessie too. I just wanted to warn you guys quick. Alice was freaked when she found out and Nessie wouldn't answer her cell. "

At this point, Sam was glaring at Jake. Obviously he had an idea of why Nessie wasn't answering her phone.

"I don't like being a messenger for the vampire's Jacob." His voice had gotten more and more annoyed as his story continued on. I looked over at Jake. His eyes were wide with surprise, anger and fear.

"Sam, I'm going back to Nessie. I'll be phasing every hour for anymore updates. Leah, you go find Embry. I have no idea where that guy went off to. " I glared over at Jake.

" I HATE fetching guys for you alphas!" I grumbled as I took off for the cover of leaves to phase. I could feel the tremble as Jake phased.

"I'm sorry you're so pissed right now Leah, but it is going to be crazy again until these vamps leave. I suggest you get your head straightened out and your frustration taken care of. You know my first priority is Nessie and since you are in my pack, you do what I ask. Got it?"

I had never heard Jake actually tell me what I had to do. I did not like it. But what was I gonna do? It was much better than being in Sam's head all the time. Since his wedding to Emily, It was all I could do stay away from him. I loved Emily, we still hung out every once in a while, but I needed to get all the way over him. And fast.

I ran back towards La Push, I had no idea where to look for Embry. Come to think of it, I hadn't seen him in a few days. I knew he had taken off for a family thing on Wednesday, but he was supposed to be back by Friday. Today was Saturday. I guess I should start at his house. I caught his scent heading out towards the ocean. Strong, a few hours old. I might as well see where this leads me.

As I approached the beach, I quick phased and dressed. Walking out in human form I saw Embry's silhouette sitting on a log near the water. He was hunched over. Face in his hands. His body tensed as he heard my approaching footsteps.

"Hey Leah." He whispered in a voice that was low, tense. What the heck was wrong with him? He sounded like someone died! I quick jogged the remaining space and smacked him on the head. When his head turned to look at me I froze.

That face, how come I never noticed how perfect that face was before?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I got 5 reviews in like 24 hours! I'm so pumped! Sooo... here it is! Chapter 2! Just for you! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Nope, Still don't own Twilight or it's characters!

Jacobs POV

I took off running back to the Cullen's place, where I had left Nessie. How could I leave her?!?! Frick! Vampires in town, my pack scattered all over who knows where and I leave Nessie by herself. Sure she was half vampire but how the hell could I leave her alone?!?

"Cool it Jake, She is over at my mom's place with Charlie." Seth's thoughts invaded my head. " and dude, with what in your head and Leah's you need to chill a bit before seeing her again. Edward is not a guy I'd mess with."

"Keep your thoughts to yourself Seth!" I was not going to deal with that at the moment. It was not my fault that today of all days Nessie decides that she loves me too. I was ecstatic, but I was freaked out of my mind that Nahuel was coming to Forks. But even as freaked out as I was, I couldn't help but let my mind wander back a few hours…

"Nessie!" I through my arms around her small body as she stepped out of her car.

"Jake! Oh god, have I missed you!" she shyly wound her arm around my waist as we walked up to my house in La Push. I laughed at her.

"It has only been a week Nessie, But I missed you too!"

"Can we go out to my old house? I want to hang out with just you today." Nessie looked up at me through her dark lashes , how could I every say no to those beautiful brown eyes.

"Only… If I can drive your car!" I eyed her Ferrari Enzo, the sleek red car could go faster than 200 miles an hour. Nessie rolled her eyes at me.

"Sometimes Jacob Black," she threw the keys at me. "I think you only like me for my extremely fast car."

I grabbed the keys quickly from the air.

"yeah but then you realize I've been around since before you got this amazing thing and change your mind."

I slipped into the car and looked over at Nessie.

"You ready for this?" I turned the key and revved the engine.

"For you Jacob Black, I'm always ready." The unmistakable double meaning in her words threw my heart into a frenzied beating. I chose to ignore it. No use in getting myself worked up over nothing, she couldn't be meaning that. I swallowed hard, no she couldn't.

It only took a few minutes to reach the Cullen house, the curves of the driveway gave my mind a new task to concentrate on. As we neared the house I could hear Nessie's breathing getting faster, her already insanely fast heart rate rose. We walked into the house, I noticed that all the furniture was covered in plastic. I doubt anyone had been in here since they left, six years ago. Nessie suddenly turned and looked at me.

"Jake," her voice was shaking and the rest of her thought followed in a rush of words, "when were you going to tell me that you imprinted on me? Didn't you think that was something I should know! I mean seriously! " Her face had turned brilliant red, her hands rested on her slim hips. My mouth fell open, and I stared at her dumbfounded. Who told her that! Edward was going to KILL ME.

"I, uh, I mean, uh. Well."

"JAKE!" Nessie was getting frustrated. I had to tell her now, there was no way I could make my Nessie suffer for anything.

"O.K. Fine, I did imprint on you. The first moment I saw your face, I knew there would be no other girl for me. I made a deal with your parents, You and I got to hang out every weekend since you guys moved, but I couldn't tell you about the whole imprinting thing until you showed some romantic interest in me first." There, I thought, that wasn't so hard.

"HOW COULD YOU KEEP THAT FROM ME?!?!?!" Nessie was practically vibrating with anger, If I didn't know any better it looked like she was going to explode from her skin into a wolf.

"It wasn't MY idea, It was your dad's. He still sees you as his little girl. Calm down Nessie, you're freaking me out here."

Her face cracked, and I could see the corner of her mouth twitch upward, the beginning of that crooked smile I loved.

"Wait, Nessie, Who told you?"

Her eyes fluttered down, staring at the floor. "Well, I overheard Mom and Dad talking. Dad was…worried about some of my thoughts…about you." She glanced up at me, I tried to keep my face blank. It was hard to keep my feelings of elation off my face. I nodded for her to continue, a beautiful blush spread over her face.

"They didn't know I heard. I went to Mom later and asked her about it. She wouldn't tell me anything but that I needed to talk to you. She said she would start to shield my head from Dad."

"ahhh." I was slowing loosing my control. My mind flew all over. She knew, and she was thinking things that worried Edward. Hmmm… What was I supposed to do now?

Obviously Nessie had ideas, her face now showed only her resolve. I guess she had gotten over her nerves. She took a determined step forward, I backed up.

"What are you thinking Ness?" Her face was now more of a sly smile, something I had never seen before burned behind her eyes. Crap, what was she thinking!

" I was just thinking that it has been six years now, I'm an adult. I can make my own decisions."

"Ahhhh, Ness, You are only six years old! I, Uh, what.. can.. seriously Ness, back up a bit." She was still moving towards me, she could tell my brilliant defenses were melting into a pool at my feet.

"Do I look 6 to you Jake?"

"No." I sighed in defeat, that girl had me wrapped around her little finger. What else was I supposed to do? I couldn't deny her anything. "But you realize that once you go back to Bella and Edward they will know immediately what you were up to this weekend. I'd really like to keep my body in one piece for a while longer"

Nessie ignored me, reaching up she placed on hand on my jaw tenderly, showing me her thoughts. It was us, in this room, kissing. My body acted on its own accord, my hands flew up, cradling her face and I ducked my head down quickly, pressing my lips softly against hers.

After a moment I pulled back slightly.

"You are much too good at that Nessie"

Suddenly the peace was broken by a loud howling. Leah! Frick! I am so going to kill her!

Hey! Hope you liked it! I am putting a picture of Nessie's car up on my profile. :-)


	3. Chapter 3

Ari110990- Don't worry, this chapter is back to Leah and Embry.  but just so you know, it will be going back and forth between Leah/Embry and Jacob/Nessie. 

Koolioettetheweirdo- I KNOW! Nessie's car rocks! And I hate the F-word so… hence Frick!  plus I cant see Jacob saying the f-word anyway.

Emiliana Kelandry- You are amazing! 

Ok Guys, I'm not sure if there will be many updates in the next few weeks!  sad I know! But I have finals coming up! But on the plus side, I have all of Christmas break to write!! Yay! And without further ado…

Oh yeah, I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I don't own Twilight ( in a monotone voice)

Chapter 3- Leah's POV

Embry's face changed, I think in reaction to mine. His beautiful angled face went from near devastation to sheer delight and what appeared to be…adoration? My mind was wheeling, I tried to put all the pieces together. But before I could fully understand, Embry spoke.

"Leah." My name came out like a caress on his lips.

My body, on its own accord, like it was being pulled by some unseen force, moved towards him. His own body rose from the log and before I could reach out, Embry had his strong arms around my waist, pulling me flush against him. I felt so delicate against him, a thing I haven't felt since becoming the creep she-wolf I was.

He bent his head, his warm feverish breath against my ear made my whole body tremble.

"My Leah." His declaration of ownership made my toes curl in the sand.

"Embry?" I had to know. "When… when did you know?"

He peeled his body from mine, with one hand still on my waist he took the other hand and traced my upper lip with his finger.

"I can't explain it, when I saw you Wednesday, I knew. I had to leave, I couldn't bear the possibility of your rejection." He drew in a haggard breath. "but…now…" his face pulled up into a huge grin. The most beautiful smirk. My heart started in a staccato beat. His grin grew more pronounced. He could hear my heart! My cheeks flushed. Wait, I'm blushing?!?!

"I made you blush?" he mused. "I'm pretty sure, even when you exploded out of your clothes in front of the whole pack, I've never seen you blush!"

I scrunched up my face, gazed up to look at him and smacked him on the side of the head. His roaring laughter filled the air. How could I be frustrated with a man that looked that beautiful while he laughed?

"so… I imprinted on you, Leah Clearwater and you…" his voice trailed off waiting.

A look of skepticism washed over his face. He quickly tried to recover, but it was too late. I had already registered what he was wondering. He wanted to be sure I was over Sam.

Sam? I hadn't even thought of him since I saw Embry sitting on the log. I quick did an inventory of my own emotions. The hurt over Sam wasn't there! That dull ache left over from our love was gone. In its place was fully healed heart. That meant… I had imprinted too? We had imprinted on each other! I knew what I had to tell him.

"You are the only man in my heart, Embry Call, my whole being is drawn to you. I imprinted on you."

I paused a moment, then I opened my mouth to speak again, but Embry had suddenly dropped his mouth onto mine. His arms both locked around my waist. The movement was so quick, so sudden that we toppled back into the sand.

Laughing, I pushed him off of me. Lying in the sand, side by side, Embry took my hand. I turned my head and gazed at his face. His burning chocolate eyes bored into mine. I couldn't look away.

"I love you, Leah Clearwater. Forever."

Hey Guys! This was by far my fav. Chapter to write!  I'm sorry its short, but it's full of goodness!  I'm going right to work on the next chapter.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

So, a friend of mine, Emiliana Kelandry , reminded me of a small fact that I had forgotten. Most shapeshifters imprint the first time they see their love after they phase for the first time. So, here is my explanation of why Leah and Embry are different. : )

**Billy's POV**

There was that legend, the one I had buried far back into my mind. After all, it was one legend about one wolf that almost tore the tribe apart. No one would have believed it before anyway. But I knew I had to tell them, it was way overdue. I especially had to tell Leah, tell her she wasn't the first she-wolf. There was one other in our history, one we never talked about. That she-wolf had almost caused the tribe to break. No, not break, but to shatter. Into millions of pieces.

That she-wolf was a descendent of the 3rd wife, one in a line of strong women. She had wolf blood on both sides, an extreme concentration. She was also imprinted upon by the alpha wolf. They had been together for years, and had a child before she first phased. There were 3 others in the pack.

It caused uproar in the tribe, a woman become a wolf? And a woman who was imprinted upon. A few years passed, and all was as well as could be. Until one day, when another of the wolves looked at the she-wolf and imprinted upon her! He ran, not understanding how two wolves could imprint on the same person! He was also fearful of breaking up the pack. Holding back his desire to phase, he remained in hiding, and human, for a few months.

He sat thinking about the woman he left behind. Anger filled him and he phased. No at this time it just so happened that the she-wolf was in form. Being a compassionate woman, and not wanting another in the pack to leave, she followed him. But upon seeing him, she imprinted on him. This strong 2-way imprinting was stronger than what she had with her husband. She could not deny it, so she and the other wolf left, leaving behind her husband, child and the pack.

The alpha was broken, his imprint had left him, it was unheard of! He became a shadow of the man he once was, and in his depression, he left the reservation. As he was running he heard their voices in his head. Anger took over and he ran after them. Upon reaching them he attacked and killed them both. Anguish washed over him, he realized that he had killed the woman he loved. The alpha, seeing that death was his only option left to rid himself of this misery, set himself on fire.

The remaining 2 wolves stopped phasing, they had no leader. There were no wolves for a few decades, until the Cullen's arrived. By that time, only one person remembered the story, the chief. And as is with all the stories of the tribe, he passed it to his son. And that man passed it to Billy.

Leah had to know, thought Billy. She had to be warned before anything like this could happen. Before the pack was ripped to pieces again. It was in her blood, Leah's own great grandmother was that she-wolf.


	5. Chapter 5

So… All of you who reviewed liked the last chapter… hmmm.. I take that as a good sign! :-) ANYWAY, I know a few of you are all Embry and Leah! We want more Embry and Leah! BUT, I like writing about Jake and Nessie too, so… back to the wolf and his Thing. ( Emiliana, that is for you! )

Jacob's POV

I shook my head back and forth as I ran to Sue's house. I knew replaying that scene was a bad idea.

"Whoa man, Edwards is SO Going to kill you!" Seth's thoughts echoed my own.

Ignoring Seth, I pushed myself faster yet. Right now that didn't matter, right now I had to get Nessie and Keep her safe from Nahuel. I could see the house now, quickly I phased and threw on my sweatpants. I flew through the door, not bothering to knock and saw Nessie sitting calmly on the couch.

"Come on Nessie," I grabbed her arm, pulling her off the couch, "We have to get out of here."

Nessie's face changed from calm to confused in a matter of seconds. She pulled her arm out of my grasp.

"Jake, what is going on? What did Sam want?"

Not wanting to waste time, I picked her up and ran to her car. "I'll explain as I drive, O.K?" As much as I wanted to avoid Edward from probing my mind, he might have an idea as to keeping Nessie safe.

I threw a protesting Nessie in the passenger side of the Enzo and scrambled over to the drivers side door. I shoved the seat back, cramming my long lets into the cramped space. I reached my hand up to the ignition. No Keys. My head snapped to Nessie.

"If you want to go ANYWHERE, you will tell me what were are running from and where we are running to, Jacob Black!" Her face was set with determination, the keys clenched in her hand. Even mad, her face was the single most beautiful thing in my world, THE world.

"Nessie," I begged. Her left eyebrow arched, a look of I-Dare-You-To-Cross-Me-Right-Now flittered across her face.

In a rush of breath the words flew from my mouth. "Alice called Sam, Nahuel and one of his sisters are coming to Forks to find you."

At that moment Clair de Lune floated from somewhere in the backseat. Edward was calling.

Nessie reached back, searching through her massive purse. It was sitting on the floor of the car. Something about Alice and her stupid purse obsession came mumbled from Nessie's mouth. She finally found her phone, flipping it open; she pressed the speaker phone button.

"Dad?"

"Renesemee Carlie Cullen! Where the HELL have you been?!? We have been calling all over the countryside looking for you!" Edwards enraged voice filled the car.

"Dad, I left my phone in my car. I'm in Sue Clearwater's driveway with Jake. He talked with Sam and now just told me about Nahuel. I'm O.K., calm down." Her voice was soothing, calm. How could she be so calm?! I was so upset that I was shaking. "Calm down Jake," I thought to myself. It would really do no good to phase inside this beautiful car, with Nessie beside me.

"Nessie, Jake, Alice just saw Nahuel and his sister change direction. They caught our scents and followed it to us. Alice says they are coming to talk. Nahuel's sister is curious about you and Bella. The mean us no harm."

I was still shaking, even though Edward said they meant no harm, I was still extremely leery of their intentions. I would not be letting Nessie out of my sight.

"Dad, I'm going to calm Jake down, then, I will call you back. We need to decide if I'm going to stay here while Nahuel is around or come back home. Can you hold out for an hour or so?"

" I trust you Jake, Take care of her." Click, Edward had hung up the phone.

I felt Nessie's hand on my own, which was still clenched around the steering wheel.

"Jake, lets go for a walk by the beach." Nessie's soothing voice calmed my nerves a bit.

We both got out of the car. I took her hand in mine and we both started running towards the beach. I hoped that the sound of water would be soothing, so I could clear my head. I needed less stress in my life.

Suddenly, Nessie's hand was pulled from mine. She had sped up and stopped right in front of me. As I was not paying much attention, I ran into her full blast, knocking us into the sand. Lying on top of Nessie on a beach was not a good idea. But it was a reoccurring dream of mine. Deciding it was a great way to take my mind off of the whole Nahuel thing, I quickly ducked my head and pressed my lips against hers. Her arms flew up and circled my neck, her hands in my hair. My own hands cradled her face, pulling back I looked down at her. Such a beautiful face. It was flushed, red and her lips were rosier than normal. Probably from my feverish kisses. I took a deep breath, What the heck was that?

I jumped up, Nessie was up and next to me in less than a moment, she caught the scent too.

Now that I was actually aware of my surroundings, I recognized the scents. It was Leah and… Embry? I quickly remembered that I had sent Leah after him, the loser had ditched our meeting with Sam. Running in the general direction of the scent, I quickly stumbled upon a scene I was not ready for. Nessie brushed up next to me, she gasped at the scene laid out before us.

Leah and Embry where locked in an intimate embrace, lying in the sand. Leah laughed and pushed him off her, lying side by side Embry grabbed her hand. After looking deep into each others eyes, Embry spoke.

"I love you, Leah Clearwater. Forever."

What the heck was going on? What did they think they were doing? Seriously, If Embry ever hurt Leah, He would have me, Seth and Sam to deal with. How could this have happened without us noticing anyway? We were always in each others head. In fact, Leah had been trying to get Sam out of her head just a few days ago.

I took one step forward, stepping on a burned out remains of a fire pit. I had made just enough noise for the lovebirds to hear and their heads snapped up. Scrambling, they jumped up from the sand and then stood, awkwardly looking quickly from the ground to my face, to each other and back to the ground. Embry, in a move that shocked me, wound his arm around Leah's waist. He straightened his back and looked directly at me.

"Hey Jacob, uh so I'm back. Leah and I, we sort of, well I imprinted on her. Like last week, that's why I left. But I came back, you know how hard it is to be away from your imprint, and well she found me here, and it seems that she imprinted on me as well. We were just, uh discussing that as you walked up."

"SHE IMPRINTED?" I yelled at Embry, Nessie elbowed me in the ribs. Oh right, crap Leah was not going to like that comment.

"What is that supposed to mean Jacob Black?" Leah spit the words at me. " I know I am some sort of freaky she-wolf but could you show a bit more respect? I mean, it's not like the legends are always entirely accurate, why couldn't a girl wolf imprint?" with the last part of her statement she gazed up at Embry.

Ugh. Ugh. Ugh. This was going to SUCK! I had never been so glad that I was in human and not wolf form . This was going to be worse than the whole making the pack pant after Sam thing. Much worse. While I was still lost in my thoughts Nessie piped up.

"Wait Leah, I'm sure he didn't mean it like that. I think he was wondering how you guys could imprint on each other after so long. I mean the other guys imprinted on their girls the very first time they saw them after they had phased for the first time. So, it's kind of weird how it took you both so long."

Leave it to Nessie to get to the very point of the matter. And she was wrong, that was not what I was originally thinking. But now I was. How did that happen?

Well, there was one person I could ask.

"I'm sorry Leah, that was rude. But I'm in shock, cut me some slack. But this IS weird. And there is only one person who might have an answer for us. Let's go talk to my dad."


	6. Chapter 6

OK, so a story flew into my head today at work and demanded to be written. It was amazing since last night I was at a complete loss for how to continue on in this story. This means it will be a story mostly about Jacob and Nessie, but I promise to add storyline on Embry and Leah when it works. They will still be an important part of the story. And now, in true Sarah Fashion, a new POV! Nessie!

Warning- I don't own any of these characters, if you think I do you're nuts!

Chapter 6

**Nessie's POV**

I loved running with Jake, we were on our way back to Jake's house to find Billy. But as we ran I couldn't help but think how amazing it was to run with Jake, there was really nothing like it. Well, except for holding his hand, or hugging him. Oh wait, Kissing him was the best thing in the world. My mind swam with the images from this morning and afternoon. Jake and I's first kiss, Jake and I rolling in the sand on the beach.

I sighed, it was a good thing Mom was going to shield me when I was around Dad. It wasn't going to be easy to keep my mind from wandering into territory that Dad would deem inappropriate. And I kind of wanted to keep My Jacob in one piece. My Jacob. All mine…

As my mind went off into a day dream with a white dress and rings, I heard my phone ring.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Reneseme? Where have you been? Sue and I left the room for ten minutes and suddenly you were gone!" Charlie yelled into the phone. He and my dad had more in common than they thought! Both were way too interested in where I was and what I was doing.

"Sorry Grandpa! Jake came over and we went for a walk on the beach." It wasn't an outright lie, but I'm sure Charlie didn't want to know what was going on. We only told him the bare minimum. Only what he had to know. Which included, hey guess what! Your six year-old grand-daughter is physically and mentally actually about 20. I wonder what he would think if he knew about Jake and I.

"O.K. well it is getting late, we should be going back to my place for supper." I groaned.

"O.K. Gramps, Jake and I will be back at the house in a few minutes" I flipped my phone shut.

"Charlie is worried?" Jacob voice was pensive. " I wonder what he would think if he knew we were… if he knew we had…yeah" Jake was stuttering over his words, how cute.

I walked over towards Jake who was standing near the edge of the forest, Sue's house just a few hundred feet away. I decided that Jacob was way too cute for his own good. Pushing up on my tiptoes I quick pressed a kiss to Jake's lips.

"I suppose you wouldn't like to come visit me up in my room tonight Jake, would you?" The look on Jacob's face was priceless. It started out as surprised, than changed to a deep grin that spread all the way across his face.

"Nessie, Nessie." He said shaking his head. " Are you trying to seduce me? I think that maybe that's just to fast, even for you. I will be spending my night in La Push. You will be in Forks, O.K.? Plus, I have to go find Billy. Remember? Figure out what the heck is going on."

I pouted. But agreed, his pack was important and Leah and Embry sure caused an uproar today. I wish I could go with them, but I had to spend some time with Charlie.

"see you later Jake." I turned to run back into the house when I felt a strong grasp on my arm.

"Where do you think you are going?" growled Jacob.

"back to the house. You know, to go eat supper with Charlie." I replied confused.

"not with out this," and suddenly Jacobs warm mouth was on mine. The kiss was longer and more intense than our previous two. Too quickly for my taste, he pulled away. "dream of me." He whispered and then he was gone.

I stood there, dizzy and warm, waiting for my breath to come back. Than I ran towards the house, my car was still in the driveway. But Charlie's cruiser was gone. He must have gone home already. I climbed into my car and started for Forks.

My mind started wandering again, but this time I was thinking about Charlie and Jacob. I wonder what Charlie thought of him, if he would freak out much when we went public with our relationship. Technically, Jake was like sixteen or seventeen years older than me. I'd have to ask Charlie tonight what he thought about Jake, without spilling about our relationship. Or what I hoped was a relationship, I couldn't be sure. It was all kinds of messed up at the moment.

When I pulled up to the house, I saw something that made me freeze. Outside Charlie's house was my Dad's new silver Volvo, he had traded in for a newer model, and my aunt Alice's yellow Porsche. Crap, hopefully Mom was able to shield me before Dad notices I'm here.

I walked up to the house, and pushed open the door. There standing in the kitchen were my parents, Alice and Jasper and Nahuel and his sister, or so I assumed. Dad hadn't killed me yet, so I guessed that Mom was doing her job. I looked up at his face, which was turned , looking very confused, at my mother. She ignored him and looked towards me.

"Reneseme, this is Nahuel and his sister. They were so anxious to see you that we decided a trip to Forks was necessary. "

"Hi," I mumbled. I was not normally a shy person, but suddenly I wanted to be out of that house. Nahuel's stare was very intense. It never waivered from my face!

"Hey Mom, where is Charlie?" I inquired. I wonder what he thought of this lovely gathering of vampires in his house. Plus, I wanted to find some way to get him alone. I was still very curious about what he thought of Jacob.

"Oh he is upstairs, he took your bags out of your car at Sue's. I think he wanted to surprise you by having your stuff all ready. I haven't had the heart to tell him we were going to stay back at our house. I suppose he wanted out of the room too, he isn't so fond of this many of us in his house anyway."

"he wanted to eat supper with me, I'm going to go see what his plans are." I replied as I walked out the of the kitchen and up the stairs. I could hear Charlie moving around in my mom's old room. I always stayed in that room when I came, being as it was the only other room besides him. It made me feel closer to my mom, not much had been changed since she lived there. I wish I knew more about her years here in Forks, perhaps I'd have to ask Charlie that tonight. It would be a way to ask about Jacob too, without being completely obvious.

I didn't know much about my mom as a human, I had really never wanted to know. I knew that she and my dad had fallen in love in Forks while in high school, and that he had thirsted for her blood like none other! Somehow all the other stories skipped ahead to the wedding and me.

"Charlie?" I called, not wanting to freak him out by suddenly appearing in the door.

"In your room Nessie!" he called back.

I walked into the room, he had his back to me and was unloading my small suitcase into the dresser. I was only planning on being there till tomorrow night, but oh well. It's not like I had school to get back to, they had already taught me all I needed to know. College was ok for the rest of them, but I liked to learn on my own.

Turning around, Charlie smiled at me." Figured I'd surprise you."

"Thanks gramps!" I walked over to him and gave him a quick hug, knowing that it would embarrass him but wanting to show my gratitude. "what were your plans for supper?"

"well, uh I just figured we would go out for pizza. I'm not much of a cook, but I wanted to spend some time with you. You are growing up so fast!" His eyes were crinkled in the corners, like he was holding back tears. I wanted to comfort him, but what could I say?

"Sorry gramps, I want to hang out with you too!" I replied.

"Reneseme?" yelled my mom from the hallway.

"yeah mom?"

"we are headed over to stay at our place," as she talked she appeared in the doorway. " Want to get your stuff ready?" eyeing Charlie as he finished moving my socks into the drawer.

"If it is ok with you mom, I kinda want to stay here with Gramps, we haven't got to spend much time together yet. Plus, he wanted to go out to pizza with me." I mentioned the last part knowing that there was no way that the rest of our company was going to join us.

"alright, that seems fair. Why don't you come downstairs and say bye to us. Will you come over after pizza though? Nahuel and his sister came quite a long way to see you." Glancing over at Charlie she noticed him shudder at the reference to his unknown guests.

"Alright," lowering my voice I whispered, "thanks for shielding me, could you keep that up for a while?"

She looked at me, "Fine, but you will tell me what happened later ok?"

I nodded, that would be an interesting conversation.

P.S. Thanks to my girls Erica and Caitlin. They are reading my story as I go and encouraging me on! :- ) Love you two!!

More to come! I can't stop writing now!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sorry, its still Nessie's POV, but I have to get this story out! :- ) I can't stop in the middle!

I don't own Twilight, never did, never will. Sad sad day.

Nessie's POV

I followed my mom down the stairs of Charlie's house. Noticing all our guest were still standing in the Kitchen.

"Um, well I'm going to stay here tonight with Charlie," I mumbled. "we are going to go eat and then I'll come over." Glancing at Nahuel, I found he was still looking at me.

"Oh, we will talk later than. I am very interested in your life here." A low voice replied. It was Nahuel. I was surprised his voice didn't hold much of an accent.

"why don't you have an accent?" My hands flew to my mouth, I really hadn't planned on asking him, it just slipped out! "Sorry!" I all but yelled, " I didn't mean to sound rude. You just surprised me. I thought you were from Brazil or something." My face was hot, I was sure that I was bright red from blushing. I heard Alice giggle and then Jasper shifted a little and a wave of relaxation washed over me.

A loud clomping sound came from the stairs and we all looked to see Charlie coming down the stairs.

"ready to go?" I asked, eager to get out of this situation.

"yeah, just let me grab my keys." I'm sure he was eager too. He wasn't so comfortable with the supernatural.

"Hey gramps?" I yelled as he walked towards the door, "want to drive my car?"

His eyes lit up! Of course he would want to drive my car. He and Jacob were alike in that sense. My dad was too I guess, they all loved cars, the faster the better.

"Sure Nessie, if you don't mind." He replied. I laughed.

"Of course not!"

We walked out to the car and Charlie climbed into the front seat. My parents followed us out, Dad still looking very confused, and I'm sure behind that calm face, he was angry too.

"Now Chief Swan," began my mother in a joking tone, " do drive the speed limit, we wouldn't want an accidents!" She smiled and I giggled.

"Oh shush your mouth Isabella!" he replied in a joking tone.

Finally, we left Charlie's house. He drove us to the nearest pizza parlor, just down the road a few miles.

"this place is relatively new." He said. "not really popular yet, most people avoid coming here because it's where all the kids hang out."

That made sense, it would be kind of difficult to explain to people about me anyway. I tried to avoid being seen in public with Charlie. We usually just hung out at his house or I hung out in La Push.

As we walked into the pizza parlor, everyone's eyes were on us. Or me more specifically. It was full of teens, from the gangly 13 year-olds who were covered in acne, to the 18 year-old high school Seniors, who looked at me without a trace of embarrassment at being caught.

"can we have a booth in the back?" Charlie asked the waiter. That was perfect for me; my head was swimming with questions about my mom and Jacob.

"What would you guys like?" the waiter asked.

"two cokes and a pepperoni pizza." Charlie replied, than realizing that he had ordered for me he mumbled, "Is that alright Nessie?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I wanted! Thanks!" I tried to be cheerful and remain on his good side. If I wanted to get any answers from him, I had to begin with flattery.

The waiter left, and Charlie looked over at me nervously, he had pretty much ran out of things to talk about a three years ago. I figured I might as well start with the big question.

"hey gramps, what was Mom like in high school?"

He looked at me skeptically. "why don't you ask Bella that yourself?"

"well, she just says that she was basically the same. And I want to know your side." I smiled at him, hopefully he would just spill. But knowing Charlie this would be hard.

"Bella was…" he thought for a moment. "shy, she only came here because Renee was going to follow Phil you know." That I did know. Or at least I knew who Renee and Phil where, though I had never met them. I nodded at him to continue.

"she had some friends, but I never saw her as happy with them as she was with your dad and Alice. I was so glad she finally had some good friends. But, I wasn't so sure her dependence on Edward was healthy. After all she was just seventeen. It just crushed me to see her hurt when he left."

I was in shock but I tried to recover quickly. But my mind was still wheeling; my dad had left my mom? Why? What was he thinking? This was an interesting discovery, one I'd have to find out more about. But as it was, Charlie had more to say.

"That's when she and Jacob became friends again." I had to interrupt him.

"Again?" I asked.

"Yeah, well you knew that Billy and I are great friends?" I nodded. "well, we used to take the kids fishing when Bella came up for the summers. She and Jacob played, well she played mostly with his twin sisters but he was there. Anyway Jake was the reason Bella kept going with her life. She was so depressed and upset, but when she hung out with Jacob it seemed to get better."

Hmm… Jacob and my mom were friends in high school? I'd wondered why she was so cool with us being together. Now it made a bit more sense.

"Well, I was so sure that Bella and Jacob were starting something, you know what I mean? He was over all the time, and if he wasn't here, she was over in La Push. I knew Jacob had a thing for her, he had it pretty bad. I'm pretty sure he was in love with her, but Bella was in no place to have a thing for him, and it didn't matter anyway after Edward came back. Although, after Edward came back Jake fought for her pretty hard. He spent two years trying to break them up. He ended up leaving for a while, but came back just in time for their wedding. I suppose he was hurting pretty bad, just had to get away."

Again, if Charlie was paying any attention, he would have seen my face drop. At that moment I was livid. I had never been more angry in my life. Jacob Black had been in love with my mother!?!?! WHAT THE HELL!?! I tried to compose my face, and it seemed to work as Charlie prepared to go on, but my heart was breaking into pieces on the floor. How could he not tell me?

"I have the funniest story about that too! One night, Bella came home in a right fit! She was clutching her hand and yelling at Jake who was trying to follow her into the kitchen. I found out that Jake had kissed her! She got so mad at him that she punched him in the face! She hit him so hard that she broke her hand!" he was grinning as he shook his head.

At that moment our pizza and cokes arrived. Charlie dug in without a glace at me. I had completely lost my appetite.

I don't know if I had ever felt so much pain in my life. Today had to be the most emotionally trying days of my life. He loves me, but he loved my mom. He imprinted on me, but only after trying for two years to convince my mom to love him. I couldn't handle this, why would he do that? How could he do that? I thought we had gotten all the secrets out his morning, when he told me about the imprinting. WAIT! What if they only reason he was no longer in love with my mom was because he imprinted on me?!?! It took all I had not to fall to pieces right there. I had to compose myself.

After the longest meal of my life, Charlie finally moved to pay the bill. The drive home was silent, evidently our conversation before pizza had used all his conversation skills. As I followed him into the house he turned at looked at me quizzically.

"don't you have to go over to the Cullen's house?"

"Oh yeah, I have to grab something quick." I tried to cover up the fact that I had forgotten. But I did have to do something in my room before I left. I ran up the stairs and grabbed my cell. I had a missed call from Jacob. Turning off my phone and slamming it shut I threw it on the bed. There was no way I was going to call that lying dog anytime soon.


	8. Chapter 8

OK, so here is a lovely chapter in which multiple POV's are used. Sorry it has taken me so long to update. And that this chapter is very short. I have finals this week. But I only have to write one more paper and I am done! On to Christmas break! A whole long time free to write as much as I want. And a very large THANK YOU to my dear friend Emma… who sat at lunch with me and listened to my ideas for the rest of this story! : -) : -) Enjoy!

Last time I checked, I did not own Twilight.

Chapter 8

**Jacobs POV**

Turning from Nessie and Breaking that kiss was the last thing I wanted to do, What I wanted to do was turn around, grab her and never let go, but my duties as an alpha were calling. We had to figure out what was going on with Leah and Embry, we had to go talk to Billy.

Racing back to my house, where I told Leah and Embry to go, I wondered if Billy was home. I slowed down, walking up the ramp and into the small house.

Leah and Embry were seated on the couch, Embry's arms wrapped possessively around Leah. Gag. I had to wait six years to hold Nessie like that. Couldn't they keep their hands to themselves? It had been only a few hours!

I suppose they had no reason to hold back. I only had to worry about an angry vapire dad ready to rip me apart at first sight of any inappropriate contact.

What I didn't notice at first was Billy. He was in his wheelchair at Leah's end of the couch. Holding her hand?

"Ok, How much did I miss?"

**Leah's POV**

I dropped Billy's hand as I pulled out of Embry's arms and stood ip.

"I'm going to sit outside and think a while." Embry made a move to follow. "alone" I clarified. "You guys can explain to Jake."

I ambled out the door and into the woods. Sitting down on a log, I dropped my face into my hands. This was a lot to take in. Trying not to fall into utter despair, I replayed the story in my mind.

I was related to a woman, who tore a pack apart. I, myself had already cause problems, Sam, Emily, Embry…

WAIT I thought, OH MY GOD!

There was a huge difference. I hadn't been imprinted on by Sam. I wouldn't end up like that woman. Sam had dumped me when he imprinted, and I had never been imprinted on until now! It was so simple, I had no idea why I hadn't realized it before.

At that point I was sure I had a huge smile across my face. I wanted to skip back into the house. Embry and I would be fine. My phone suddenly vibrated in my pocket. I had received a text message from Seth.

SHIT. I had to tell Seth. We had to tell everyone. Both packs. I ran through all the guys in my head, trying to guess their reactions. Yeah, Seth was going to murder us. Sam might not be too happy either. I flipped open the phone.

"Did u find Embry?" it said.

I couldn't very well tell him over a text message. But I couldn't lie, it was going to come out soon. Embry was not going to be able to hold out much longer from phasing.

"Ya, stuff came up. Need to talk soon!" I quick punched the keys on my phone.

After Billy got done with us we had to go tell Seth, deal with his reaction. And Mom. Shit, Mom.

I pushed up of the log and ran back towards Billy's house. Might as well get started.

**Jacob's POV**

When Billy finished his story, I'm sure my chin was on the floor. I tried to compose myself, what the hell kind of animals were we? That the very magic that bound us to our soul mates could tear an entire pack to pieces.

"Don't freak Jake, we are not the same. I didn't steal her from Sam, he never imprinted on her. We were meant to be together." Embry's voice was slightly reassuring. I realized at this point there was no way I could be against this. Not that it mattered what I thought, but how could I be angry about Embry and Leah when I had imprinted on a half vampire. On a half vampire that happened to be the daughter of the girl that I loved back then.

I heard Leah, climbing on the porch and the door flew open. Her face seemed less tense, but yet she had a look in her eyes of dread. She looked at Embry.

"we have to tell Seth, everything and everybody else can wait. Keeping this from him any longer will just make it worse. And it would hurt him." She whispered the last part.

"Then, we have to tell my mom. But she wont be such a problem.

Yeah, Sue would be fine with this. Seth… Seth might be a problem.


	9. Chapter 9

HI! So, Finals are done! I will be updating much more often in the next few weeks! Yay! : -) This one is for my friend Caitlin! :- ) her birthday is on Tuesday and she is leaving me to study abroad all next semester! :- ( P.S. Sorry about the cliffy ending… nope not really sorry. Makes for better story! Hehehe

Yup. I don't own Twilight, Edward, Jake, Nessie, Bella or Nahuel. But I did make up Elisa's character… go me…

**Nessie's POV**

I pulled my out of Charlie's driveway, my wheels spit gravel as I slammed my foot down on the gas pedal. I wondered how long it would take my car to get to it's maximum speed. I had promised my dad that I wouldn't ever try, but it seemed a fair trade, me breaking my promise to him, him leaving my mom and never telling me. I wondered how you could love someone and be able to leave them? Then it hit me, if they hurt you enough you could. I surely felt like leaving, not just Jacob but my mom, dad, Alice... the whole family. Not a single one of them had told me anything. It had been six years, and not a single one of them thought to tell me. I could feel my emotions bubbling to the surface, hot angry tears started to course down my face. Obviously, driving 200 miles per hour in this state was a bad idea, I pulled over.

I slumped down in my seat, letting my emotions take over. Sobbing, I realized that right there, at that moment, every single person I'd ever loved had let me down. Except Charlie, good 'ole reliable Charlie had spilled the beans without even knowing it. Sitting up I tried to hold back my sobs, but then anger overwhelmed me. Screaming over and over again at the top of my lungs did little to extinguish the anger. Gradually, my emotions died down. It had been a half hour since I left Charlie's house and they would be wondering where I was. I really didn't want to go face them, but where else could I go? It wasn't like I had any friends beyond my family. I had only traveled a few places in my short life. We visited the Denali Coven a few times, and my Mom and Dad and I went to Europe a few months ago. Reaching in my purse, I felt around for a while, grasping for that little book. Pulling out my hand, a ghost of a smile came to my face. I had my passport with me. Where could I go?

Still thinking about my travel options, I turned down the long driveway that lead to our old house. Taking the curves fast and sharp, I pulled up to the house in mere moments. Hopping from my car, I grabbed my purse and slowly walked to the door, giving myself as much time as I could. Suddenly the door flew open, My mom.

"Hey Mom" I mumbled as I walked past her into the house.

"Nessie!" She reprimanded me, I turned and looked at her, "We have a guest, who traveled from Brazil to come see you! Where have you been?"

"Sorry Mom, I got caught up at Charlie's" Searching the room I noticed that my family was spread out all over, and the plastic covers had been removed from the furniture. Nahuel and his sister were sitting on the couch, both looking intently at me.

"Hi" I tried to act cheerful, Jasper would have noticed my mood immediately, except that he was engaged in a fierce Chess battle with my dad.

"Bella!" dad growled, "Will you un-shield him for just a moment!"

Mom laughed, "Nope! You have to play fair!"

I moved towards the couch, leaving my bickering parents behind. Them oozing happiness didn't really sit well with me at the moment.

"How was your trip?" I was trying hard to be polite, I really didn't want to be here right now.

"It was fine." Nahuel replied politely in his deep voice. "My sister, Elisa," he motioned towards the beautiful girl next to him, "had never traveled before, she finds flying a bit strange."

I looked over to Elisa and then back to Nahuel. I hadn't really looked at either of them close up or for an extended amount of time. They were both beautiful, half human, half vampire. Like me.

I could tell they were siblings, or at least related by looking at them. They had a very similar bone structure; high cheekbones, defined chin and huge eyes. Green eyes. Vibrant green, like the color of the leaves in the rain forest pictures I'd seen. Their skin was not extremely dark, just tanned light brown. Elisa had long dark lashes, not defined by any sort of make-up. Her hair was long, to her waist and black. It waved down her back and curled softly at the ends. She was shorter than me, probably about 5'4 and her body was curvy, not too big, but very womanly. Nahuel's hair as cut short, black. He stood a couple inches shorter than my dad, around 6' even. He was thin, no doubt muscular, but slight.

I hope they didn't notice my appraisal. I quickly started to ask questions about their life after Nahuel came here six years ago.

"The Volturi came after my father a few years ago, right after I came here. Elisa was out hunting on her own, she does not like to hunt humans and the rest of my sisters teased her for it, when they came for him. They quickly killed him and our sisters."

At this I gasped, "Nahuel, I am so sorry." What else could I say? Because of us, because he came to help us his family was killed.

"No, no, no. Reneseme, I hated my father for what he has done. What he does kills people, and I could not accept that. Elisa agrees. We had no ties to him or our other sisters but venom. Though we would not wish death upon anyone, we are not grieved over his."

"Oh," I replied dumbly, "So your vegetarians too?"

Nahuel laughed at his, even Elisa who had yet to say anything or really react in any way cracked a smile.

"we do not hunt humans. If that is what you mean by vegetarians."

"Yes," I replied, "it's our word for what we are here, my family."

This was a relief to me, Nahuel actually seemed like a pretty cool guy, and at least he was compassionate. I decided to change the conversation to a lighter subject.

"What is it like in Brazil? I really wanted to see it a few months ago, Dad promised a trip soon, but I'm so curious about it." I blushed, my overeager question hung in the air.

"It is beautiful, you would like it there Reneseme. Very green and warm. In the mountains where we roam it is very lush and there are flowers everywhere. There is always fresh fruit for those days when blood is just not enough," his voice was teasing at the last part. I nodded at him to continue, it was almost like I could see a picture of it in my head.

"There is this one place, I go there often to think and be alone. It is a waterfall, buried deep in the forest. It does not take long for me to get there, but no mere human would ever make it. The waterfall is not huge, but it falls down in a large deep pool of clear water. It is about fifty feet deep, but it is clear. You can see the bottom. The pool is partially surrounded by cliffs, with ledges perfectly set up for a brave jumper, like myself."

His words flooded over me, I wanted to see this waterfall.

" I shall take you there someday, Reneseme." He look directly into my eyes. I held his gaze for a moment, and then quickly a blush spread over my face. I looked down.

"I'd like that." I replied.

"Nessie?" My fathers voice broke into our conversation. "Nessie dear, are you planning on going back to Charlie's tonight?"

I nodded, "All my stuff is there. What time is it?"

"About 2 A.M. You should have been back a long time ago." He replied.

I stood up, "It was great talking with you Nahuel, Elisa. I'll come back in the morning." My statement was cut off by a yawn.

"Wait," Nahuel grabbed my arm to prevent me from turning, "Here is my cell phone number, call me when you wake. Perhaps you could show us a good place to hunt?"

I nodded, "alright. See you tomorrow."

My dad walked me out to my car. I knew he had something on his mind. The walk was quick, but the silence made it feel like an eternity. I waited for him to start talking.

"Nessie," he said quietly, " You know, I don't want to invade your privacy, which is why I wont ask your mother to un-shield you. But, there is something wrong. I hope you know that you can talk with us about it. I have been around for a while." His face was filled with concern.

I tried to flash him a reassuring smile, by the look on his face it failed. "I'm… working on it Dad. If I cant figure it out soon, I will let you know." I replied. That was vague.

Dad reached out and pulled me into a hug. "be safe" he whispered into my ear.

"I always am Dad." I replied.

When I got on the road, I could feel the weight of my suppressed emotions weighing on my heart. I tried with all my might to keep the tears in, but one slipped down my face. Followed closely by another, and another. Soon the entire front of my shirt was soaked with my silent tears. Pain rippled through my chest. I clutched the wheel and drove the short distance to Charlie's house.

I knew the moment I stepped in the house that something was off. I could smell something earthy, masculine. Jacob was either in the house or had been in the house earlier. I hoped that it was the latter of the two. I climbed the stairs, the scent intensified. Opening the door to my mom's old room, I froze.

Jacob was standing by the window waiting for me.


	10. Chapter 10

Oh buddy. I would really like it if more people reviewed me. :-( I know there are more of you that read than review! So leave me a message! Even if it is just, WOW or YOU SUCK! I dont care. :-)

I dedicate this to Erica- ;-) LOVE YOU

Disclaimer! : I do not own Twilight. or any of the Characters. And I hate Rob Pattinson's new hair cut... but that is irrelevant.

Chapter 10

**Jacobs POV**

I had called Nessie earlier in the night, she didn't answer. She usually had that thing with her all the time. But I let it go, I figured she was with Charlie and left it on silent or something. But now that I was done being all Alpha Wolf, I wanted to talk to my girl, my love, My Nessie.

I called her phone again, it was now much later in the night, about 11pm. It didn't even ring, just went to voicemail. Hmmm… I wondered. Why would she have her phone off now? It wasn't like she was still hanging out with Charlie. She probably forgot to turn it back on.

I quick phased and began the short run to Forks. Charlie's house was dark as I ran up. There were no lights on, which meant that Charlie was asleep and Nessie was not here. She was a night owl, even though she actually needed sleep, she preferred to stay up late and sleep to noon. I smiled, just like me. We really were perfect for each other.

I ran past the house and into the forest to phase back and threw on my jeans. Somewhere between here and La Push I had lost my shirt. Oh well, I grinned. Nessie seemed to like me bare chested anyway. Still grinning, I jumped up and into the window without a sound. Nessie wasn't there.

I decided to wait for her, she couldn't be long. I flopped back on her bed, hmmm… she could just join me here and that would suit me just fine. Just thinking about sleeping next to Nessie had me humming. I tried to distract myself.

"Calm down Jake," I thought to myself. "Kissing is the line, light kissing. You can go slow, you have waited six years. You can wait a bit longer."

I closed my eyes, might as well relax as I waited. I must have fallen a sleep for a couple hours, because suddenly I woke up. Startled by a dream. But the dream, no matter how vivid, vanished from my mind as soon as I tried to remember it.

I rolled over on my side, looking at the clock, 2a.m. Something hard was under me. I grabbed it, it was Nessie's cell phone. I flipped open the phone, it was off. Something inside started tugging at me, something was wrong here. Nessie would not leave without her phone, and it was on a few hours ago, now it was off and on her bed while she was who knows where. I started to panic.

Then I heard the reassuring purr of her Ferrari Enzo. I breathed a sigh of relief, Nessie was home!

I heard her open the door downstairs and start walking across the kitchen. She stopped, I strained to hear what had caused her to stop. She took a quick Intake of breath, and then began walking again, slower this time. Curious.

In a few moments the door swung open, and Nessie stood in the doorway glaring at me, open mouth and… was she angry?

"Jake," she said in a cool tone, her face had gone from anger to blank and empty in an instant, "What are you doing here?" Her voice was so devoid of emotion, it reminded me of Edward when he was angry. So controlled and cold.

"I… You didn't answer your phone, I was worried… are you ok?" I stumbled over my words. What was she upset about?

"Jacob, leave please." What the hell did I do? She seemed to avoid my question. I got up off her bed and walked towards her, arms open to hug her.

"No Jake, just leave." Her voice was hard, still cool but now with an edge to it. I quickly wrapped my arms around her, she shoved hard against my chest. I was not ready for that, and I stumbled back.

"Jake! Get the hell off me! Just get the f**k out of my room, get the f***k out of Charlie's house and go the f**K home! I don't want you here and I don't want to talk to you!" Her voice was sharp, cutting. It cut into my heart like a knife. The pain of her rejection stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Nessie," my voice sounded weak and pathetic to my own ears. "Nessie, love what did I do?" I was practically begging her. She glared at me, her eyes full of pain and hatred.

"Leave," her voice was low, hard, final.

Tears threatened in my eyes, I blinked quickly. That one word hurt me more than anything else I had ever experienced. My eyes searched Nessie's face quickly. Her eyes were livid, the love and adoration I thought I had seen earlier in the day was gone. Instead, here eyes were dark, flat and angry.

I turned on my heel and jumped out the window. I landed on the ground with a soft thud.

"I love you." I whispered towards the open window. Then, I took off towards the woods without a backwards glance.

**Nessie's POV**

The moment he was out the window the tears started to flow. I heard the soft thud as he landed on the ground.

" I love you."

I heard the whispered declaration. Pain filled me, tearing pain. Searing, fiery , scorching pain ripped through my entire body. I grabbed my phone off the bed, flipped it open. I started to turn it on, thinking that if I could just find a person to call, I could escape the pain. If just for a moment. Alice maybe?

My phone vibrated in my hand, two missed calls and a new text message. The missed calls were from Jake. A gasp of pain flew from my lips. I didn't know how I could feel this much pain and still be alive.

I opened the text. It was from Nahuel.

"Hello. This is my number. Feel free to message me if you need anything. I look forward to seeing you in the morning."

Immediately, I knew what I was going to do. I knew I had to leave. I had to get away or the pain would surely consume me.

Brazil.

Nahuel said if I needed anything. And earlier he did say he would take me there someday. Now was the perfect time. And I had to leave without my parents knowing. I quickly messaged a reply to Nahuel.

"Hey, I need some help right now. I have to leave here. Can you help me? I need to get away. Brazil? Reply ASAP."

I hit send before I could change my mind. I knew it was a crazy idea. And I'd probably get in a whole heap of trouble. But at that moment I didn't care. My ID said I was 18. I had my passport and enough cash to survive for a long time. If I used my credit card my dad would know immediately where I was.

A plan was forming in my head, I almost had it all planned out when my phone vibrated on the bed.

"Elisa and I will be there in a minute."

That was easy.


	11. Chapter 11

OK. So In my excitement to write the story about Nessie and Jake, I have ignored Leah and Embry and their wonderful new romance. Still the same day … all 11 chapters… I just realized. That and I figured you would like to wait a while to figure out what Nessie is going to do… : -) I might be evil…

Merry Christmas!

Chapter 11

**Leah's POV**

Jake had just left. I grabbed Embry's arm as I stood up, pulling him up with me.  
"Thanks Billy, I really appreciate what you told us. Don't worry about us though, O.K.? We will be fine." I tried to reassure him. It was so Billy to be worried.

"Are you going to go tell Sue now?" he asked us, scrutinizing our faces.

"yeah, I suppose." Embry answered before I could. "she will be fine, it's Seth I'm worried about."

I nodded my head, "He is a bit protective of me."

"well, better go then," Billy replied, "you shouldn't wait any longer."

Embry squeezed my hand, and we walked across the room and out the door. Embry started walking very fast, pretty much pulling me into the forest. Once out of eyeshot from the house, Embry pulled me close and kissed me. It was a passionate kiss, but only lasted a moment before he pulled away. He rested his forehead on mine, his arms encircled my waist.

"what was that for?" I asked a little breathless.

A smiled tugged at the corner of his lips. "I hadn't been able to kiss you in a few hours." He shrugged, a cute little grin on his face. "I don't like it when that happens."

I laughed at him, "this has been one of the longest days of my life. Let's go home and let my mom and Seth know. After that, who knows? But, I do have to sleep at some point." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively at him. Suddenly, he let go of my waist. He took a step back and a deep breath.

"Leah, I want to do this right. If not just because that's how I was raised, but also because I am pretty sure that Seth would KILL me if we…you know… did stuff before we were married."

I glared at him, "You know, I am pretty sure I could change your mind fairly quickly."

The look on his face solidified my thought. " But I agree, what is the point in loving you so much if my brother kills you before we can be together for more than a day."

Before he could answer I grabbed his hand, and pulled him close again. Did he just say he wanted to marry me? That was something I could not let go.

"You want to marry me?" I asked quietly.

"If you're proposing Leah, than I guess so." He grinned at me. I smacked him in the arm.

"That would be your job mister."

I turned and continued into the forest, thinking I'd better let that guy know that I was still Leah, she-wolf with an attitude. "That is if you're man enough."

I took off in a dead sprint, leaving Embry behind with a surprised look on his face.

It wasn't long before I could hear his footfall behind me, I slowed so that we could run side-by-side. It was only a few more minutes before we ended up at my house. I paused, and took a deep breath. Embry grabbed my hand and walked confidently towards the door.

Seth was lounging on the couch, T.V. on. Mom was in the kitchen preparing another monster meal for her monster children. Seth looked up at us when we walked through the door. His eyes went immediately to our joined hands and then back up to our face. His eyes looked confused.

"What's up guys? Your text was a bit vague."

"Mom," I called. "Can you come in here for a minute?"

She hesitantly walked into the living room, her eyes zoned in on our joined hands, just like Seth's did. Realization hit her face, what did she already know?

"um… well… this morning I went looking for Embry. I followed his scent to the beach. He was sitting there on the log and then.. I imprinted on him." The look on Mom's face was one of understanding, but the look on Seth's face was one of disbelief. He wasn't looking at me, he was glaring at Embry, hands trembling.

"Hold on, Seth!" Embry yelled, "I imprinted on her first, we imprinted on each other!"

"How does that work?!?!" Seth was barely able to keep his voice from shaking, "How do you imprint after you have already seen the person like a million times? It doesn't make sense!"

"Hold up Seth, we already kind of figured it out." Embry's voice was soothing, trying to keep Seth calm. "We went to Billy, he told us a story of another female wolf. Evidently before she phased the first time, the alpha imprinted on her, a few years after she became a wolf she imprinted on another wolf that had also imprinted on her. "

I cut in, "She was our great-great and than some Grandmother, Seth."

Seth thought about it for a minute, suddenly his face turned sour, "that does not sound like a good thing, Leah."

"Yeah, we thought of that too. But no one imprinted on me, and since I imprinted on Embry we won't have to worry about a double imprint, it wont matter." I answered his un-asked question.

His face looked stunned for a moment, and then the trembling in his hands stopped. He flopped back on the couch.

"Just know Embry, I can hear your thoughts. Keep your hands to yourself, and I won't be forced to remove them for you." Seth's voice was cool, collected. It sounded just like friendly conversation. Except that I knew Seth was not joking. We would have to be on our best behavior.

I rolled my eyes at Seth, grabbing his hand I turned and headed for the door.

"We are going for a walk," I shouted over my shoulder.

"Don't be to late dear," Mom gently reminded me.

So much for being independent, I was almost 25, I really needed my own place.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! I'm going to finish this extremely long day. :- ) I figured 12 chapters in one day is enough. :- )

So I'm still not Stephenie Meyer... and none of her characters are mine... no matter how much I begged for Edward for Christmas... :-(

**Chapter 12**

Leah's POV

We walked a while in silence. Embry was leading me towards his place, a house he and Quil had bought a few years back. Jake was a frequent on their couch, not wanting to invest in his own place when he traveled back and forth between La Push, Forks and wherever the Cullen's were. They had three bedrooms, one was unoccupied. It was serving as a junk room at the moment. I'm pretty sure they had parts to a million different cars spread all over the floor on tarps.

The house itself was pretty small, it had one bathroom and the kitchen was tiny. The best part was the huge backyard. It was on the outskirts of La Push, forest surrounding the entire backyard. It was perfect for two shape-shifter, sometimes three. It was also the perfect place for the pack to meet. Far enough away from others that those random monster wolves didn't cause problems.

"So, when are you moving out of your mother's house, Leah?" Embry questioned.

I looked at him, "yeah well, I don't really have a place of my own yet."

I wondered what he was thinking to accomplish by that question.

"well, we do have an extra room here. We wouldn't be staying in the same room, and Quil is here, and Jacob too most of the time. It wouldn't take long to clean that spare room. You are almost 25 so, you really wouldn't need permission…"

We both walked inside the house. It wasn't a bad idea, and I really needed to get out of my own house. But it was too cute watching Embry stutter over his words; I decided to string him on a bit.

" I don't know Embry. Could you really stick to your guns and hold out if I lived down the hall? Plus who says I want to live with a bunch of wolves anyway. I have to hang around you all the time as it is."

His face fell, he looked down at the ground and I felt just awful. It was no fun teasing him, if I hurt him, It hurt me.

"Embry," he looked up at me. I smiled. "I was just kidding."

I wasn't really prepared for his reaction, and I wasn't aware we had an audience. He lifted his head up and looked me in the eye. His eyes were on fire, and it wasn't just anger. There was something else there, a new emotion that I had yet to see light up Embry Call's eyes. It was passion. Mixed in with annoyance. I was locked in his stare. He sprang at me before I could move, grabbing me around the waist he knocked me onto the couch, keeping his body from smashing mine. His lips were hot on my neck, moving up around my chin and finally onto my lips. My hands moved on their own, combing mindlessly through his dark hair.

A small cough made Embry shoot right off the couch and fling his head in the direction of the noise. Quil was standing in the doorway.

"Well, Don't let me interrupt anything…" he trailed off. I shot him a glare.

"Not that it is directly your business who I make out with on the couch…" Embry began.

"my couch." Quil interrupted, "so yes, it is my business."

"Fine, We imprinted on each other, it's ok, we talked to Billy. Seth knows, Jacob knows, Sue knows. Now you know. Can you leave now?" Embry spat the words at Quil, obviously impatient with relaying the story once again.

"Yeah…um, What? Seriously? How does that work?"

I shook my head, "Quil, can you just believe us for now and wait until we all phase again. You can get the full detailed version then."

"O.K.?" he answered unsurely. "I'm going to bed anyway, It's already like 1 a.m. and I'm going to take Claire to the beach tomorrow morning." A smile lit up his face when he spoke Claire's name. With a sly voice he added,

"don't be too loud."

Embry grabbed a shoe off the ground and hurled it at Quil, but he was too fast and was in his room with the door shut. The shoe bounced off the door.

I yawned and leaned back on the couch, stretching my arms back I folded them behind my head. With a smirk I looked at Embry. His face looked worried, well… more like concerned.

"Are you tired? Do you want to go back home?"

I yawned again, and lazily sat up.  
"Yeah I am exhausted. But no, I do not want to go back home. Can I stay here with you tonight?"

His face was torn, obviously between wanting me here and wanting to say on Seth's good side.

" I just want to sleep in your arms. Is that O.K.?" I asked.

His eyes darkened, he stepped towards me and grabbed my hand. I followed him back into his room.

His room was neater than the living room and kitchen, a large bed took up most of the space. It left enough room to walk in the door and for a small dresser in the corner. I crawled up on the foot of the bed. I looked up at him, he was standing still in the doorway.

"Which side do you want?" I asked him jokingly.

He walked in the door, flipping the light switch off on his way. Quickly laying on the bed he pulled me close to his chest.

" I prefer in the middle, with you in my arms."

I closed my eyes, letting myself drift off into perfect bliss.


	13. Chapter 13

Alright guys, no matter what I will keep writing, but I would love to hear some more feedback.I know for a fact there are more of you reading than are reviewing. I don't need much, but a girl likes to be told she is doing well. Or bad if you think so. :- ) thanks! Happy Holidays!

**Chapter 13**

**Jacobs POV**

I left Charlie's house in a haze. What had I done to make Nessie so mad? Her words kept running through my head. It was like they were stuck on repeat.

"_Jake! Get the hell off me! Just get the f**k out of my room, get the f***k out of Charlie's house and go the f**K home! I don't want you here and I don't want to talk to you!"_

Getting harsher and harsher with every repetition.

"_Jake! Get the hell off me! Just get the f**k out of my room, get the f***k out of Charlie's house and go the f**K home! I don't want you here and I don't want to talk to you!" _

She hated me, it took me a whole 12 hours for her to realize I was a screw up and that she didn't want to be with me. But what had I done exactly? What did she know that made her so upset? It tore my heart to think that I had hurt her. Her pain was mine. Seeing her suffer was more than I could handle. I phased quickly, in a flash of fur and clothing and ran faster through the forest. The trees whirled by me. My mind was so focused on what had just happened, I didn't notice that I wasn't alone.

"dude, sorry! That really sucks." Quil's thoughts filled my head. I tried not to answer him. My mind kept replaying Nessie's words.

"I'm headed home. I'll leave ya alone. Stop by if you need anything." And his voice was out of my head. He had phased back to his human form. I was very glad that Quil understood, somewhat.

I tried to console myself, It wasn't like I was going to get any answers tonight, I'd just wait till morning. Maybe at 10 I'd call her, see if she wanted to talk. Then we could sit down and have a civil conversation about what was going on. What exactly set her off could be apologized for.

I ran for a bit, just making rounds, circling La Push and a lazy pace. Finally, around 3am I realized that I was exhausted. I had had a really long day, lots of crazy things. I really needed to crash. Phasing back I ran fast into the house, naked. Damnit, that was my last pair of shoes. Bare feet till Billy could go pick some up for me.

I crawled into my bed, feet hanging off the edge, and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

**Nessie's POV**

"_Jake! Get the hell off me! Just get the f**k out of my room, get the f***k out of Charlie's house and go the f**K home! I don't want you here and I don't want to talk to you!" _

I woke with a start. I sat up straight and looked around wildly. It was dark, the cabin lights had been turned off so that other passengers could sleep. Realizing where I was brought some semblance of peace to me. The rest of my agitation was from my dream. A replay of what I had said to Jacob a few hours ago. I looked quickly at my watch. It was about 7 a.m. I opened the shade over the window. A bright light streamed in, land flashed below. We hadn't been flying long, just a few hours or so.

I was lucky, Nahuel knew his way around the airports. He knew which airlines could get us back to Brazil the fastest. We had just made it to the airport in time to get on a 4am flight to Fortaleza. It was going to take at least 30 hours to get to Brazil. I was dreading that part. I wanted to get away so bad that I hadn't thought of what I would do once I got away. Elisa stirred next to me.

I realized this morning what an amazing woman she really was. She was extremely quiet, which I had taken to mean that she didn't speak English. I was wrong. She spoke perfect English. She was just extremely shy. But she was also extremely compassionate, it reminded me of my grandmother in a way. I think it was an extra power, like my ability to show people things. She just knew what people needed and found a way to give it to them, if she thought they deserved it. When she and Nahuel had showed up at Charlie's I was a wreck. I pressed my hands, one on Nahuel's face and the other on Elisa's. Without hesitation Elisa began making arrangements, and Nahuel knowing that his sister was never wrong, jumped in to help.

I already knew that we had to find a way to get out of the country before my father found out our plans. We also had to get far enough away that he wouldn't come looking too soon. I had some ideas, and Nahuel and Elisa surprisingly jumped into help. They both went back to the house and told them that they were needed back in Brazil, some emergency. Anyway, they said they would run to the airport, it was faster. But instead they came back to Charlie's. I drove us to the airport in my Enzo, leaving it behind in the extended stay lots. I left a note for my Dad and Mom. It basically just asked them to let me be on my own for a while, that I would call in a few days and let them know I was ok. I left the note I the car, knowing that they would find it there.

"are you feeling better Nessie?" Elisa's quiet question was barely audible, but it pulled me from my flashback.

"I'm… fine." I lied.

"You know, We need to makes some plans for your time in Brazil. Since you haven't ever been, we are going to hit all the main points." Elisa started on a list of things; shopping, beaches, dunebuggys, sand boarding, waterfalls, hiking… the list went on and on.

I shut my eyes and leaned back against the seat.

"everything is going to be fine." A cool whisper was in my ear. I turned my face to the source and found my face very close to Nahuel's. "Just trust me,"

I nodded once, and Nahuel leaned back against his own seat.


	14. Chapter 14

Yay! I am so happy that I have time to write. :- ) I hope you enjoy!

P.S. The story wrote itself today... i had a different plan... but it had it's own ideas...

"I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT"---I said crying bitterly into my hands, tears streaming down my face into a puddle on the floor. ----sorry my creative genius got out of hand there… onward…

**Chapter 14**

**Nessie's pov**

Trust him? I couldn't even trust myself at the moment.

My emotions were flutering all over the fricken place. I love Jacob, I hate Jacob… I love my parents, I hate my parents, and now suddenly I look at Nahuel… no. I couldn't have a crush on him, could i? That is too weird. I have known the guy for like less than a day.

Well, I had technically ran away with him… No Stop It Nessie! I could not think of him like that.

There had to be a way to drown out my own thoughts. I slipped on the complementary headphones and turned on my little personal T.V. They had a few movies to choose from. I didn't recognize the title of the first movie, so I decided to watch a few minutes to see if it was interesting.

The first few scenes were just pictures of scenery, after a few minutes the first character came onto the screen. A tall native American man with shaggy black hair… I grabbed the remote quickly and flipped the T.V. off. Gasping in pain I stumbled over Nahuel's sleeping figure and ran down the aisle to the bathroom. It was open.

I flung open the door and started to hyperventilate. My body felt like there was a giant hole, pain seared the edges like a hot branding iron. Leave it to me to find the one movie that would remind me of him, Jacob. I felt so helpless as I sank to the floor. I curled up on the floor, holding my knees to my chest. My head bumped the wall in the confined space.

I don't know how long I stayed on the floor, but there was suddenly a knock on the door.

"Reneseme?" Nahuel's soft voice floated through the door.

"Just a sec," I croaked out, my voice sounded like I had been screaming for hours.

The door cracked open and I glanced up, not really caring if Nahuel found me on the floor of the airplane bathroom.

"What is wrong? Are you well? Are you sick?" Nahuel's voice was a panic.

"I'm fine, I just… hurt. My heart hurts Nahuel." I tried to bring life back to my words, but they still sounded awful to me. I tried to sit up but Nahuel had already bent forward to pick me up off the ground.

"No, that's O.K.," I muttered, "I can get up, just give me a moment ok?" Nahuel nodded and closed the door.

I looked in the mirror, my face looked awful. I ran the cool water and tried to clean up. After a few moments I opened the door to the bathroom and walked back to my seat. The lights had been turned back on and everyone was now awake. How long was I in that bathroom?

I made it back to my seat, Nahuel quickly got up to let me slide in.

"Reneseme, would you like to talk about it? Perhaps you would feel better." His voice was hesitant, like he didn't know how I would take his suggestion.

"Not right now, I just needed to get that out of my system." I replied. " Right now I am going to find a movie and zone out for a while." I grabbed my headphones and remote again, determined to find a good movie to watch. To my pleasant surprise they had Pride and Prejudice, the miniseries. I clicked play and settled in for four hours of Mr. Darcy.

**Leah's POV**

I had to be dreaming. I was laying in a bed, with Embry's warm arms wrapped around me. This was a dream. Yesterday did not really happen. How could it have? Nothing good like that ever happens to me. But I couldn't convince myself that his arms were not real, they were. So warm. And I couldn't convince away the warm breath that was making my hair flutter every time he breathed.

So yes, Yes Leah! Yesterday DID happen! You are wrapped in the loving embrace of Embry Call and life is good.

I think I drifted back to sleep, either that or I became super relaxed . Because I was jolted awake when suddenly the door flew open, Jacob stood in the doorway. Embry's arms automatically tightened around me, pulling me up with him as he sat up.

"What are you doing, Jake?" Embry asked, very groggily.

I noticed that Jake was vibrating, like a lot. It was to the point that if he didn't get himself under control soon he was going to phase in the tiny house. Not a good idea.

"What the hell, Jake?" I yelled. "Calm down a sec will you!?!?" he didn't wait for me to say anything else. He turned and ran out of the house. The entire time he was in here he had not said a single word. I could feel the tingle in the air that let me know he had phased. I elbowed Embry in the ribs.

"We need to go now, figure out what the hell is up."

Embry rolled his eyes, but jumped out of bed and ran out the door. I felt the tingle as he phased too. I slowly stood up. I wondered if Quil was still around? Grabbing my cell off the floor, I looked at the time. 10a.m. Nope, he was gone.

I jogged out the front door, no one was around so I quickly stripped and tied my clothes to my leg. I phased, and the first thing that I heard was, "_she is gone._"

_What??_ I thought.

Jacobs thoughts answered me. "_She left, with Nahuel we think. She was super mad at me. And she left._"

I ran over to where Jake and Embry where sitting in the back yard. Damn, Embry even looked good as a wolf.

Jake's growl cut my thoughts short. Embry was amused by my thoughts.

_What are you going to do, Jake?_ I wondered.

_I don't know._

* * *

So... what do you think? Review me! Review Me! REVIEW ME! :-) if you want... no pressure!

-Sarah


	15. Chapter 15

Hi readers! :- ) you guys were so awesome to me today, I got a bunch of reviews and fav story/author adds! It makes me want to post chapters quicker! So, for you, here is…

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Jacob's POV**

I sat in my wolf form in the backyard of Quil and Embry's house. Leah and Embry were looking at me like I'd gone crazy, maybe I had.

_She's gone._ I thought.

_What???_ It came from both Leah and Embry. How could I explain it?

_She left, with Nahuel. She was super mad at me. And she left_. I tried to think clearly. The pain helped some, I had thought that maybe if I was in wolf form it wouldn't hurt so bad. Evidently I was wrong.

_What are you going to do, Jake?_ Leah wondered in her head.

_I don't know_

The control I had over my thoughts was banished as the memories from this morning flooded my head.

My calls to Nessie had gone unanswered, so I ran over to Charlie's. Nessie's car was not there, that was the first thing I noticed. The second thing I noticed was that Edward's Volvo and Alice's Porche were in the driveway. I phased quickly, and sprinted in the house. Something was clearly wrong, Edward had a frantic look on his face.

"what happened?" I asked quickly. Edward turned and looked at me, anger flashed through his eyes and in one quick motion I was pinned up against the wall in Charlie's kitchen.

"What did you do to her, Dog?" Edward spat through clenched teeth.

"Nothing," It was all I could reply because as soon as it was out of my mouth Edward's hand gripped my throat, effectively cutting off all air.

"Edward!" Bella's voice seemed to break through his anger. His grip loosened enough for me to breathe, but still pinned me to the wall. "let him go," she continued, "If he says he didn't do anything, I believe him."

Edward kept his grip on me, obviously trying to read my mind to see if I was telling the truth. I tried to think of last night in a vain hope that Edward would trust my thoughts, if not my words. After a few moments, het let me down.

"Charlie?" Edward's voice was polite as he turned to Charlie, who was sitting on the couch absorbed in a T.V, show. Typical.

"Yeah?" he answered, not taking his eyes off the t.v.

"Did you say anything to Nessie yesterday that may have upset her?" Edward's voice was strained again, he seemed to hagve a problem with his anger today. What the hell was going on? Where was Nessie? And why didn't Edward know where she was?

"I don't know why you are all so worried," Charlie responded, "All I did was tell her about Bella and Jake back in high school."

I heard Bella and Edward groan in unison, it took me a bit longer to realize the implications of Charlie's words.

SHIT, Bella and Me? Did he seriously tell her that? No wonder she hates me! I had started to shake, barely keeping control of myself. But before I could do anything about it I was outside. Bella had grabbed me and thrown me out the door.

"Calm down!" she hissed, "Nessie is gone, that is why we are worried. She took off this morning. Most likely with Nahuel and Elisa, they are missing as well." Her voice stopped suddenly when her phone began to ring. She grabbed it out of her pocket and flipped it open.

I couldn't make out any of the conversation. It was way fast and low. That and I wasn't really concentrating on it, I was concentrating on calming down and staying human. Suddenly, she turned back to me.

"WHAT?!?!" I yelled angrily. Could she take any long to give me details?

"Alice and Jasper found her car." She replied in a dazed voice.

My mind went immediately to death, she was dead. Car crash or something. Or kidnapping. They only found the car, she was somewhere else. Probably dead.

"She is NOT dead!" Edward roared from the house. He was surprisingly next to Bella in less than a second, his arms wrapped around her.

"No, she is not. The car was at the airport." Bella replied. "Alice found a note, she and Jasper are brining the car back here. She said I needed to read it for myself." Her voice was filled with disbelief. Edward was already on the phone with airport, checking to see if Nessie was on any flights this morning.

I collapsed to the ground, my face in my hands. Bella's arm was quickly around my shoulders.

"Jake?" she asked gently. Her voice was such a pretty sound, it was still difficult to believe she was the same Bella. "Had anything happened between you two?"

I took a deep breath.

"She told me that she had overhead you and Edward talking. She kissed me. She started it , Bella believe me. I wouldn't have made a move without her initiating it. But I guess when Charlie told her about you and me she flipped. She said she hated me," I buried my face back into my hands, the tears in my eyes where threatening to fall. "She told me to leave."

I am pretty sure Bella was at a loss of what to do. Her hands were patting my shoulders. I tried to reign in the emotions that threatened to explode from me in a fit of rage, sadness and pain. Bella sat up, obviously listening for something. After a moment or two I could hear it too. The beautiful purr of Nessie's Enzo. Within seconds Jasper and Alice pulled up in the red car. A look of sheer delight on Jasper's face. It had taken him mere minutes to drive from the airport to Charlie's. It would have been very impressive had I not been in so much pain.

Bella jumped from the ground and flashed over to the passenger side of the car, where Alice stood with a piece of paper in her hand. The note.

Mom and Dad,

Don't freak out. I am fine, well physically I am fine. I just had to get away. Please, if you love me, just let me be gone for a while. Nahuel and Elisa will take good care of me. Don't come looking for me, I have no doubt you could find me very easily, I just need some time right now. I left my phone in the car, but I will call you in a couple of days. I love you.

Renesme

I glanced up at Edward. He was off the phone and reading the note over Bella's shoulder.

"Well? Are we going after her? Did you find out what flight she took, where she is?" I asked quickly. We needed to leave now, she only had a few hours head start. We could find a quicker way.

Edward glanced at Bella, she was obviously opening her mind to him, a look of intense concentration was on her face.

"Jacob," he began, "Bella and I think that maybe we should just wait for her to call. Something really bothered her if she was angry enough to leave the country. I have no doubt that it was the conversation with Charlie that set her off, but I've read both Elisa and Nahuel's minds. They are good people, they will take care of Nessie. Go home, cool down. We will get back to you as soon as we hear from her."

I couldn't even look at them anymore. I raced back to La Push.

Leah and Embry both took off for the cover of forest to change back. I sat still on the ground in my wolf form. When they both emerged from different places they looked at me with pity.

"Jake," Leah started, "What else can you do? If they are not going after her you will just have to wait. Edward won't tell you where she is if he thinks you will go after her. And he can read your mind. Your only choice is to sit here and wait for her to call."

I hated Leah at that moment. But she was right, no matter how much I wanted her to be wrong.

* * *

So... Review me? Thx!

-Sarah


	16. Chapter 16

O.K. So I was updating like everyday, and I know it has been a few days… but I was having fun hanging out with friends and I cant write when I am with friends. Anyway… I saw Twilight for the 4th time last night. Wow, you know it is interesting to find the new things in a movie when you watch it a lot.

I did not make up Twilight, or it's characters… but I DO love them. Does that count?

**Chapter 16**

Jacobs POV

It had been an entire week. The worse week of my life, and I had an exceptionally crappy life. Nessie had been gone for exactly seven days. An entire week without Nessie, no seeing her, no talking to her, not knowing where she was exactly, or what she was doing or, I shuddered to think, who she was doing it with.

I shook my head to clear it. Nessie was fine. That was my mantra. She is fine. She is fine. She is fine.

I laid back on my bed. Arms folded behind my head. I sniffed the air. What was that smell? Suddenly, the door flew open. Standing in the doorway was Quil, and close behind him was Embry.

"Jake! Get your ass out of bed!" Embry yelled from the doorway, "You haven't showered in days! It smells like shit in here!"

I groaned, that's what smelled. I rolled over and faced the wall, pulling the sheets up over my head. It was an immature thing to do, but there was no way I hell I was going to go face the world quite yet.

"Oh no! You dumbass! Get up! Or we will have to drag you outside and hose you down, you really stink!" Quil's voice cut through the haze in my head. It was probably a good idea to shower. I groaned as my feet hit the floor. I got up and pushed my way through the door. Both Quil and Embry walked into the kitchen.

The showers warm water washed away all the remaining haze in my head. I needed to get up and do something. Lying in bed was a cowardly thing to do, I was not a coward. I missed Nessie, sure and it felt like a part of me was missing. But it was possible to go on. It was. I had to convince myself it was. She had yet to call, but she was fine. She was fine.

Once I had gotten out of the shower and dressed in the last of my clean clothes, I walked into the kitchen to bear the wrath of my two best friends.

"O.K. well, since you have been lying in bed for the last week you lost your job right?" Quil asked.

I nodded my head, it didn't seem like a job was all that important at the time.

"Yeah well, you have to do something. And we all know you know more about cars than anyone else around, cept for maybe Rosalie Cullen, anyway we, Embry and I bought that old car shop a few weeks ago. We didn't tell anyone and we fixed it up. So, you're gonna come work with us. No questions. Now eat something."

* * *

Of course they were right, after a few days working in the shop I was beginning to feel better. It was a great way to loose myself in something. A way to not think of the giant hole that was gaping inside of me. I rolled on my back underneath of someone's Chevy truck. A quick look, it was running weird. How clear of them, running weird was a great way to describe the problem. I heard a car pull in on the other side of the garage. I kept working, figuring either Quil or Embry would get to them. Then I remembered that Quil was out for the day and Embry had to run an errand for Leah. He was so whipped. I started to roll out from under the truck when a cold, pale hand grabbed my shirt and yanked me out fast.

I scrambled to my feet, finding myself looking down at Alice Cullen. It was her yellow Porsche that had pulled into the garage.

"Yes?" I asked a bit on the grumpy side. I couldn't help it. She had scared the crap out of me.

"I'd think you be a bit on the nicer side," her high voice trilled. " Especially since I came to bring you some news." She smiled at me.

"wha…" I started but was cut off by Alice.

"She is fine Jacob. She is in Brazil, touring around for a while. Nahuel and Elisa are taking good care of her. She is mad at you, but I see her coming home in another two weeks." She said this all smugly.

"She's coming home soon?" My voice was loud, and without thinking I grabbed Alice and spun her around in a circle. Alice laughed, it sounded like a wind chime. I wouldn't ever get used to these vampires, even if I lived near them for the rest of forever.

"yes, It is quite a funny story. She is going to go shopping, see a stuffed wolf in the mall and freak out! She is going to beg and plead with Elisa to get her home as soon as possible."

I smiled, at least she will miss me, even if she didn't miss me now.

"aaaannd…" Alice continued on. "I saw you trying to do something very sweet for her. But you failed. And so… I decided to help you. Well, I didn't really see you, just conversation about what you had tried to do between Ed and Bella. I already talked to them. They seem O.K. with it for now. And you will need some assistance later on when it comes to decorating. "

"What are you talking about?" I tried to remember if I had any idea of what she was talking about, I didn't.

"You will decide to build a house for yourself… and well for Nessie eventually. So I bought you some land. It isn't much, and it's kind of out in the middle of the forest. But it is perfect for you two. I already had Emmett and Jasper clear the trees, so that you had a nice start."

I just gaped at her. She bought me land to build a house. For Nessie, and Edward and Bella were O.K. with it.

Alice laughed again, "You seem a bit shocked, I shouldn't be surprised. It is a bit much. But I feel bad for you. So… you better start cracking! Esme has some blueprints she wants to go over with you. She designed a few ideas, but since you'll probably want to build it yourself we left the decision up to you. But Jasper and Emmett want to help, they are bored sitting inside all day. They have been reading everything they can get their hands on about house building."

Maybe I could get used to these vampires.

* * *

so? What do you think? A house? I got the idea a few days ago. Review! Review! :-)

-Sarah


	17. Chapter 17

I think I like this chapter a lot! Oh yes, and if you want to actually check out Jericoacoara Brazil I found a website that helped me write. : -) Just google Jericoacoara, Brasil.

Oh boy, will the next chapter blow your socks off. *Evil Grin*

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Nessie's POV**

The sun was shining on me. I loved the sun, I had never known how much I loved the sun until I came here. The sweet wind blew past me, and I could hear the waves breaking down on the beach just a few hundred feet from the back door of our little bungalow. Jericoacoara had to be one of the most beautiful places I'd ever been. It was a secluded beach, very difficult to get to, even when you knew where going.

We had spent the four weeks I had been here wandering around Brazil. Beaches, Malls and all the museums we could find. Nahuel and I were becoming good friends, but I had this nagging thought that maybe he wanted to be a bit more than friends. I couldn't figure out what I wanted. Sometimes he looked at me like he was trying to figure me out, and I kind of felt bad that I wasn't being very clear with him. Nahuel was amazing, he was gorgeous, smart, and funny and helped me when I needed it most. He lived in this beautiful country and always had Elisa and my's best interest at heart.

I knew he would be wonderful as my boyfriend, but I also knew that I was probably still a bit on the broken side. How could I move forward in any kind of relationship with him if I was still so stuck on…I couldn't even say his name, it just hurt too much.

I sighed and laid back in my hammock, swaying in the warm ocean breeze. I could lay here forever.

"Reneseme?" a soft voice called from the inside of the bungalow.

"yes, Elisa?" I asked.

She walked out of the house onto the patio in the back, where I was swinging in my hammock. She was dressed in a business suit and heels.

"What are you all dressed up for?" I asked. It was odd to see her dressed like that. She usually had on the same attire as I did now, a swim suit, maybe a cover-up and flip flops.

"Well, I have some business matters to attend to back in Sau Paulo. I'm taking a flight out of Fortaleza tonight at around 9pm. I have to drive there, which means I'm leaving in like ten minutes."

This was not good. If she left it meant that it would just be me and Nahuel together. I wasn't sure that was the best idea. She must have read the look on my face because she sighed.

" I know you haven't really been comfortable being alone with Nahuel, but I assure you he will be a perfect gentleman. He has the whole night and day tomorrow planned out for you! The best sights here, and I am pretty sure he was going to take you to that waterfall today."

I smiled, "well he did promise!" I was still a bit hesistant, but it he was truly a nice guy, and I trusted him.

" I laid out some clothes that would work for the hike. Nahuel went into town to grab some food to take with. You have an hour until he comes back." She quickly walked towards me and I jumped out of the hammock to give her a fast hug.

"Come back soon!" I stated.

As Elisa took off in her jeep, I ran upstairs to shower and get ready for the day. I couldn't help but be excited. It wasn't every day that you could go find a beautiful waterfall, and to be honest, I was excited that I was going to see this beautiful waterfall with Nahuel. I couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

I stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel hanging on the rack next to it. As I dried myself off I heard the door open and close downstairs. Nahuel must be home. I quickly walked to my bedroom across the hall. It was a nice bungalow, but the one downside was that it only had one bathroom. As I made my way quickly down the hall, I heard the door next to me creek open.

"Oh!" Nahuel exclaimed, "Sorry Reneseme!" He quickly turned and went back into his room. I blushed and practically ran into my room.

"It's O.K.," I called from behind the door. That was a great way to start our few days together.

I was able to calm myself down as I dressed for the day. It was just past noon, the sun was at it highest point. Elisa had put out a really nice outfit, but it wasn't what I wanted to wear, plus she would never know if I wore it or not. I grabbed my new swim suit off the line on my own personal deck, I couldn't remember what they called it here, and quickly slipped it on. Then I stood in front of the mirror. It was a beautiful bikini that I had bought at the mall in Fortaleza. It was a dark purple color, almost plum. There was just enough fabric to make it decent, and just enough skin to make it look sexy. I was positive that Alice would love it, and that my father would hate it!

"Reneseme?" Nahuel's voice called through the door, "are you almost ready?"

"yeah!" I yelled back, "Give me a few minutes." I glanced quickly back to the mirror. I didn't wear make-up, so I guessed all I had left was to find a cover-up that would be fit to hike four hours in. I groaned, I was beginning to be a lot more like aunt Alice than I wanted. Grabbing a pair of jean shorts and a white tank top I ran out the door, about crashing into Nahuel as we met at the top of the stairs. He grabbed my arm to steady me, I felt a flash of warmth come from his touch.

"Thanks!" I smiled at him, trying to ignore the heat that had passed between us. He seemed to be oblivious, that was a good sign.

"The hike will take a few hours, but in the end the waterfall is worth it." He smiled at me and then quickly turned to get something from the kitchen. It was his backpack.

"I'm bringing some food with us, in case we wanted a snack. But I also planned on a bit of hunting, it has been a while since I've had any good blood." He smiled at me.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea!" I was truly excited, I liked human food alright, but there was nothing next to blood. Plus, they had some amazing things to hunt in these rain forests.

Our hike to the waterfall was pleasant, not at all awkward, which I had planned on after this mornings wonderful events. Nahuel kept a steady conversation with me as we trekked through some pretty insane mountains and forests. I had never seen such beauty before. I loved Forks, but this was just so much more vibrant. The colors were beautiful, and the scents that surrounded us made my mouth water, and it wasn't just the blood. Animals scurried around us, not as fearful as they should have been.

"We are just a few miles away now," Nahuel informed me. "It is going to be a bit more difficult here." He motioned to the extremely steep cliff in front of us. I groaned, I was half vampire, so I had speed and strength and all that. But I was also half Isabella Swan, major klutz. I had my moments of amazing grace and balance, but at times I tripped over my own feet. This felt like it would be one of those times. Nahuel must have seen the apprehension on my face.

"I can help you if you would like." He offered his hand to me. I decided at that moment, I'd rather hold his hand than fall face first down into the treacherous territory below. We took the rest of the hike at a slower pace, Nahuel's hand wrapped warmly around my own and I never fell. Suddenly he stopped.

"What?" I asked him quietly.

"Close your eyes," he replied. I obeyed him. "Can you hear anything?"

I could, I could hear water, lots of water pouring over rocks, flowing and cascading. It was a magnificent sound, almost like the constant rain of home.

I sighed, If I was honest with myself, I missed home tremendously. It was difficult for me to be away for so long. But I was not left to my thoughts, Nahuel tugged at my hand and I followed him into through the forest about a mile or so. As we cleared the trees I could hear the waterfall getting closer.

When we moved around the last few trees I was finally able to see the promised waterfall. It wasn't large, but it was beautiful. The water cascaded over the rocks at the top and poured down the cliff into a brilliant pool at the bottom. The water was extremely clear, and very deep. But I was able to see all the rocks that made up the floor of the pool.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" Nahuel asked, but his eyes were not on the waterfall. They were resting upon me.

"The waterfall." I clarified for him. He couldn't mean me.

"well yes, that too." He replied flippantly. I didn't have much time to react, he had quickly stripped off his t-shirt and dove into the pool of water.

"Come, Beautiful Nessie, the water is very warm." He drew his hand from the water, beckoning me to join him.

My heat was beating quite forcefully, Nahuel was not being his normal polite self. It was clear to me that he wanted to take our relationship a bit further than friendship. I just stood there at the edge of the water, not moving. I was never very good at making decision, I liked to have plenty of time to think before I decided anything drastic. But maybe I should change.

"Come on Nessie, just jump in!" Nahuel called to me.

His words held a double meaning, even if he hadn't meant them to. At that moment, I decided to jump. Damn all the repercussions. I had to do something to get over him.

* * *

Cliffy Cliffy

Sorry! I had to stop it somewhere, before it became too big! :-) Review Review Review! :-) I have the next chapter started... hope to finish it tonight. and then post it.

-Sarah


	18. Chapter 18

Two Chapters in one day! Well, technically I didn't post this chapter and the last one in the same day, but… most of those who read them will be reading them in the same day. ANYWAY, this chapter was way fun to write. I hope you enjoy. Oh and I will be putting the picture of the waterfall that inspired me on my profile. It was an actual waterfall that I went to in Brazil a few years ago… beautiful.

Don't own um… cry about it all the time…. ;-)

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Nessie's POV**

I stripped off my shirt and shorts, and before I could change my mind I dove into the water. Nahuel was right, it was warm. I resurfaced after a few minutes, splashing Nahuel playfully. I hadn't felt so free in a very long time. He smiled at me.

"It seems you have made a decision, Reneseme." He smiled at me, soft.

"yes," I replied softly. But before I could make anymore rash decisions I dove back into the water.

It was so clear, I could see the bottom and all the way across the pool to the other side. Nahuel dove down with me, he grabbed my hand and motioned for me to swim with him. He took me back towards the waterfall. The current was strong, but not quite strong enough to keeps us back. We swam up and under the rocks.

We came up for breath behind the falls, in a cave that was hidden from sight. There was no way any human would have been able to find this place. It was loud, the water breaking right next to us. It was also the most beautiful places I had ever been.

"Wow," I barely breathed the word; the sheer beauty took my breath away.

"This is SO cool Nahuel!" I yelled, jumping towards him and grabbing him in a quick hug. He seemed surprised by my actions, not able to reciprocate the hug before I let go and continued my search of the cave. There wasn't much to the cave, but I looked around anyway. My blood was racing and I had absolutely no idea what to do about it.

"I'm glad you like it," Nahuel replied. He started walking towards me, and I wasn't sure what to do. There wasn't much space behind me, if I moved any closer to the edge, I'd fall into the water, but if I didn't move, I was quite sure Nahuel would try to get closer.

"Nessie," his soft voice calmed me. "Where are you trying to go?"

"I…I just… I don't… I.." I stuttered around, not having any idea how to answer him. He took a few more steps closer.

"what are you afraid of?" He whispered.

All my fears, ideas and thoughts flew out of my head as he took the finals steps and stood right in front of me, so close I could feel the heat of his body. It didn't help that he was shirtless, and my eyes roamed over his perfectly muscled chest. Tearing my gaze from his body I looked up at his face, his eyes were roaming as well. Perhaps the bikini wasn't the best idea. Suddenly he looked up and our eyes met. His bright green eyes were searching, I didn't know what for, but they seemed to find whatever it was. His body started to lean towards me, his hands moved up and grasped my face, soft and careful. My heartbeat stalled a moment, before picking up an ever faster pace. He smiled down at me as his face descended closer to mine. He stopped, his mouth an inch or two away from mine, and waited a moment.

"Reneseme," he breathed his sweet breath against my lips. Our lips met, and for a moment I lost myself in the feeling. He pulled his lips away and rested his forehead against mine.

"Come on," he murmured and grasped my hand, pulling me back towards the way we came in. We dove back into the water and swam back to where we had left our belongings.

My mind was racing. Part of it was imaging a life with Nahuel. We were the same, it made perfect sense. We were both half-vampires. He was perfect for me, the only male of my kind. Well, that we knew of. And I was perfect for him, the only other female we knew of besides his sister. There would never be another person who could understand my life as much as Nahuel could. I knew he liked me, or he definitely wouldn't have kissed me like that. We might be able to have a family, if we couldn't we could adopt, and we could live together forever. No worries. We could stay in Brazil and live in paradise. My family could move here easily enough, no need to hid if we found a secluded enough spot. It was perfect.

But… there was one thing missing. Jacob. Just thinking his name tore my heart. I could feel the familiar pain that accompanied thinking of him. I had avoided it for the last few weeks, and I thought that maybe kissing Nahuel would help me get over him. But it had not even begun to heal. There was still that ripping pain, coursing through my body.

I had frozen in the water, my body gone rigid. Nahuel had most defiantly noticed.

"are you O.K.?" he asked. Then he must have noticed my face, because his shadowed over with sadness. "Oh," he said understandingly, "I am sorry, you are not over that wolf yet, are you?" he asked gently.

I shook my head, sadly. I wanted to be over him so badly.

"I don't know if I can get over him." I replied. I moaned, moving onto the rocks and sitting with my knees pulled up against my chest. I rested my head on them and looked out at the beauty before me.

"did anyone tell you the story of me and Jacob?" I asked quietly.

"Not really," he replied softly.

"well, it's a bit more than just dating stuff. We kind of have a weird bond. Shape shifters , they do this thing called imprinting. It happens when they see their soul mate for the first time. No other girl, or I suppose guy in Leah's case, will ever hold any interest for them. They will love that person for the rest of their existence. "

"And this Jacob imprinted on you?" Nahuel interrupted.

"yes," I replied quietly, "just moments after I was born actually. He has been around my entire life. This is the longest I have been without him. But, I had to leave. He loved my mother! He was in love with my mother. And no one told me! Not a single word about it!" my words were soft, but fierce. I missed him terribly, but I was still so upset.

"ah, well. It seems you need to talk to him about this. I am sorry that I intruded in your relationship. I did not know it was so, permanent. Had I known that I wouldn't have...kissed you. " he replied. "Let's head back to the house." He stood up and offered his hand to me. I took it and stood up.

"Can we still hunt on the way back?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure, did you also want to stop at some shops on the way back. There is a small mall a few miles from here you have not been to yet."

"Sure, that sounds good."

It was a silent trek back up the path. Neither of needed to speak, I know I had enough on my mind to keep me busy for a while. What was I going to do now?

I smelled something about a mile away. Nahuel must have smelled it as well, because we both took off in the same direction. It seemed there were two jaguars basking in the canopy above us. It didn't take long to bring them down after we found them. The blood was just a pleasant as the mountain lions at home. I wiped the blood off my hands in the grass and we began our hike again.

An hour later we were walking back into civilization. People were milling around, going about their day. Nahuel hailed us a cab. We rode in silence to the mall. I wasn't really in the mood for shopping, but at least it wouldn't be just us two. We wouldn't have to be alone together for a couple more hours.

"I am going to go look for a new pair of shoes, can you meet me here at the fountain in an hour?" he asked politely.

I nodded and he took off towards the south end of the mall. Not wanting to follow him, I turned and walked north. There were a couple of stores that I had already explored in other malls and I didn't really have anything specific to shop for, so I just started to walk around, window shopping.

I noticed a large toy store, and decided it could be fun to go into it. Perhaps I could buy something for Claire, she was such a cute little girl. I walked up and down the aisles not finding anything remotely interesting. After a while I decided to leave the store, but on my out I noticed something that caught my eye. It was a stuffed wolf, russet brown.

I took off running out of the store, careful to keep my pace as human as possible. I had to find Nahuel, I had to go home.

* * *

For those of you who cry for more Embry/Leah... Have no fear. I plan to leave you hanging here with Nessie and go back to them. :-)

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW... please

-Sarah


	19. Chapter 19

Well, It's been a while. SO SORRY! I got stuck. and then classes started again. and then last week was just awful. So here is the next chapter. It is no the best. But I PROMISE the next few will be very interesting! I feel the end is getting near. :-S Just a few more! But, I'm working on a Valentines Day one... so be excited for that! :-) Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Embry's POV**

I looked at my phone again. No missed calls, no messages, nothing.

"Embry!" Paul called from across the worksite, "No sexy texts from Leah yet? "

I growled low in my chest, I was not a fan of being teased by Paul. Paul was just as bad. Suddenly I heard another growl, this one louder. I couldn't see Seth but I knew he wasn't happy with Paul's comment either.

"Shut it Paul. You're just lucky that Jake hasn't pounded you for the way you think about his sister! At least Embry tries to keep his mind clean." Seth yelled from the edge of the forest.

" She's my wife!" Paul shot back, "I can think of her in whatever way I want!"

"Guys," Jake's voice was soft, but firm. The poor guy was still waiting for Nessie to come back. He had thrown himself into building the house and work at the garage. He had even taken to crashing on the floor of the unfinished house instead of hanging around with us.

The guys went back to what they had been doing and I picked up my drill and went back to work. We had finished most of the house. Well the pack had done a lot, but it wouldn't be even close to finished if it weren't for the Cullen's. I had to hand it to those guys; they knew what they were doing. But when they showed up to help, most of the pack left. They guys were not that comfortable with them yet, but Seth and I usually stuck around.

"Hey Jake!" Seth's voice broke the silence that had permeated the worksite for the past few hours. "When are the Cullen's coming to help?"

A collective groan went through the area. He didn't seem to notice.

"Not Long" Jake replied. He looked towards the rest of the pack. "You guys might want to take off soon."

Within moments there were only three of us left; Seth, Jake and me. I tired to look at my cell again without being too obvious, Leah usually texted me at about this time. Yeah, I'm not turning into a creampuff.

"EMBRY! Maybe if you texted her first and begged she'd send you a lovely picture to keep you company." A booming voice called from behind me. I saw Emmet's face, alight with glee at my expression and his own comment. He took great joy in making me angry.

"You know what Emmet?" I asked casually.

"Probably, I have been around awhile. I do know quite a bit." He replied smugly.

I ignored his reply and continued on.

"You and Paul would make a great couple."

Emmet laughed and slapped me on the back hard before sauntering over towards his brothers who had gone directly over to Jake for an update on the house progress.

Seth and I wandered towards Jake as well. My phone vibrated in my pocket and Emmet's gleeful laugh was so loud it hurt my ears. Leah.

_Need help?_ It asked

_Sure. If you don't mind the bloodsuckers_. I replied.

"Hey," a voice said over my shoulder. "That's not too nice."

"Sorry Jasper" I mumbled.

"I was just kidding Alice is on her way as well. Maybe with a little prodding we can get them to be civil." He replied.

"alright guys" Jake's voice called us back to the task at hand. "All that's left now is interior crap. Alice is bringing the furniture over soon so let's lay the flooring quick."

Leah showed up about two hours later as we laid the final part of the hardwood flooring. I ran over to her as she emerged from the forest. I wrapped my arms around her quickly. Emmet was teasing me but I ignored his words and kissed her gently. I grabbed her hand and walked towards the house. Alice was due any moment.

Leah paused a moment and took in her surroundings. She hadn't seen the finished house.

It was pretty awesome. It was definitely a log cabin in the middle of the woods. It was basically half-way between the Cullen's house and La Push, but deeply hidden in the forest. There was no driveway leading to the house or road within a few miles.

The cabin itself was one story. Dark logs made up the exterior of the cabin, and a large porch graced the entirety of the house face. Two wooden pillars stood on either side of the ornate front door. The door, Edward had mentioned, originally hung on Carlise and Esme's first house.

Jake got a bit sentimental when he found that out. It was weird to watch. I really hoped that Nessie made it back soon, Jake was seriously going to pieces without her. I had never seen him so broken before, not even when Bella was pregnant. But I guess that had to do with the whole imprint thing. I couldn't even imagine what I'd be like if Leah left. We were meant for each other and I never planned to be separated from her. I couldn't be.

The inside held two bedrooms. A master with it's own bathroom, and a spare room. There was another bathroom down the hall right next to the living room and kitchen area. The kitchen was one of the most grand rooms in the house. I'd assume because Nessie was the only Cullen that ate anything, she must have the best kitchen possible. The only other room in the house was right next door to the master bedroom. It was a library, with floor to ceiling bookshelves on three of the walls. It was all Edward's doing.

Alice soon showed up with the jeep, packed to the brink with stuff for the inside of the house. She had a trailer attached to the back that was also full. Not far behind her followed Esme, Carlise, Bella and Rosalie. The unpack was quick, but Alice, Rosalie and Esme insisted they be left alone to decorate. Bella and Edward took Jacob aside and suddenly I felt as if Leah and I were imposing.

"Let's take off." I muttered in her ear.

"You read my mind." She replied. I felt her hot breath on my ear and it was very difficult to remember what was going on.

Leah pulled on my hand and led me off in a different direction than the one I came. She quick smirked at me.

"I found a really cool place; want to come check it out with me?" She asked.

"uh..yeah." I stuttered. Sometimes she just took my breath away and the way she was looking at me now was one of those times. Quickly, and before I could even react she stripped, phased and took off running west. Shaking the images from my head that would get me into trouble, I followed her example and phased. We ran silently with very little thought through the ever-green forest. Finally my curiosity got the best of me.

_Where are we going?_

_It's not much further. I found it a long time ago. Just a really cool tree or two that grew into an amazing canopy._

Leah and I ran for a few more minutes until she stopped. She turned and looked at me quickly.

_I'll be back._

From our other times together, I knew this to mean that she wanted to phase back. I did the same and she quickly emerged from the trees. Turning to grab my hand she continued on. In a few moments we broke through the thick trees unto one of the most beautiful scenes the Olympic Peninsula had to offer.

There were multiple trees, bent in such a way that it created an archway. There was a tree, obviously it had fallen years ago, beneath the arch that looked just like a bench. The other trees had grown around it. At that moment, the sun made its way through the clouds. A bright sunbeam shown through the canopy of trees and flooded the area with light. I turned to look at Leah, her smile was genuine. Her smile was one of the most important things in my life. She tugged my hand and we walked over to the bench and sat down. I hadn't let my eyes leave her face.

"Wow," I breathed, breaking the silence.

"I know, isn't this place beautiful?" She asked quietly, keeping her voice low in reverence for the beauty around us.

"It is, but not near as beautiful as you."

She smacked me on the head. "You are the cheesiest person I have ever met, Embry Call!" she groweled at me. Her actions and words may have tried to persuade me of her indifference , but her eyes were on fire.

In one moment, she was in my arms, her lips on mine. In that instant, I realized something. She was mine, forever. I would never let her go. I would fight anything or any man that would try to come between us. She was my life, my world and my love. I broke the kiss, resting my forehead against hers and stared longingly into her gloriously molten eyes.

"Marry me" I whispered.

* * *

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo... ;-) I love a good cliffy. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...

-Sarah


	20. Chapter 20

eeeeeeeeeeeeee.... Sorry That I left you hanging with that last one. Wait, No I'm not! :-) Here is more mushy gushy for your enjoyment. One more chapter from Leah/Embry and we will head back to Nessie/Jake. Probably only 5 more chapters, 7 at most. We will just have to see. :-)

WARNING- I do NOT own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

_**Leah's POV**_

"_marry me"_

My eyes flew open and my heart started to thump louder and faster. I looked, into Embry's eyes, but they were so intense I had to look away, It was like looking directly into the sun. My eyes searched the rest of this face, looking for some hint that his words were a joke. I found none. I tried to take inventory of my emotions, what was I really feeling? I noticed, as I realized that I was still wrapped in Embry's arms, that I was trembling. Not from anger, like was normally the case, but from fear.

Fear? Why was I afraid? I steeled my body, tensed to try and stop the trembling. It failed. Embry squeezed me closer and I looked up, back into his eyes. This time his eyes filled with understanding, his face soft. All doubt and fear flew from me as I gazed into his eyes.

"one condition," I whispered, breaking the long silence. He peered at me with a confused look on his face, maybe it was a bit wary.

"Wait, Wait," I soothed, " I WILL, but I don't want a huge wedding. I don't want a dress. I just want us." I smiled and quick pressed my mouth to his.

"oh…kay..?" he dragged out the word, pulling his face from mine, Seemingly still confused by my reaction.

"I said YES, Embry." I reminded him, "this is supposed to be the part where you put a ring on my finger and pick me up and twirl me around screaming and celebrating."

A sly smile suddenly graced his face. In one moment I was standing on my feet, my arms wrapped around Embry, and the next moment I was slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He started to make his way back to La Push, running and zigzagging through the trees. I knew it was pointless to try to struggle out of his grasp. He was much stronger than I.

And then suddenly I had a vision of Embry running through town with me slung over his shoulder, heading towards our house. This was a bad idea. People were already in an uproar that I was living in the same house as two young men, let alone the fact that I was dating one of them. I didn't think it would be a good idea for people to see Embry like this, running as fast as he can, carrying me over his shoulder.

"WHAT are you doing?!?!" I yelped.

"well…" he grinned.

"are you going back on the whole waiting thing?" I yelled. I wasn't originally a fan of this idea, but I knew it was important for my fiancé to be ALIVE at the wedding. Seth would find out if we did anything "inappropriate" and then Embry would be on the run for the rest of his life.

"Wait," Embry quickly stopped, nearly falling over in the process. "YOU want to wait now?" he thundered. "You sure as hell didn't want to before! You tried to seduce me every chance you got!"

I grimaced, it probably wasn't fair to Embry for me to keep changing my mind.

"Sorry?" I apologized. I had to get him to remember his original reason. "It's because of Seth remember? We need to keep him happy until I'm legally yours."

"fine," Embry sighed, letting me down to stand on my own feet.

A sudden idea flew into my mind.

"Hey! Wait here a sec." I took off out of Embry's sight, leaving him with a confused expression again.

_Seth?_ I thought right after I phased.

_Yeah?_ He replied.

_Thank God! Where are you?_

_WAIT! You're engaged?_ His thoughts screamed in my head.

_Yeah, but we wont do anything until you and mom are there. Just us four at the courthouse ok? _I tried to calm him down. We hadn't done anything yet.

_Yeah I'm almost home. I'll take her there. _

And then he was gone. I phased and walked back towards Embry.

"Seth and Mom are meeting us at the courthouse."

"the courthouse?" Embry questioned.

"yeah, to get married. Remember, you asked me to marry you a few minutes ago." I smiled at him.

"Oh!" a look of shock crossed his face, but it was quickly replaced by the glowing that caused me to look away just minutes ago. This time I kept our eyes locked. My own face, I'm sure, mirrored his.

* * *

"O.K." my mother said hesitantly, "are you sure Leah?" We had run back to La Push to my Mom's house to meet up wit her and Seth. She had immediately taken me aside into her bedroom and banished the guys from the house. I overheard her tell Seth to take Embry far away and talk to him about what was expected from him as my husband.

Husband.

He was going to be my husband in a few hours. I only had to wait a few hours to be with Embry fully. To spend the rest of our lives, however long that would be, with each other. In each others arms.

"Leah!" her voice brought me from my daydreams.

"Yes Mom, I am more than sure about this. I love Embry. He loves me, which we both know is a miracle in itself. And he wants to be with me for the rest of our lives. He knows my mind and now he knows my heart. We are getting married today and I hope you are O.K. enough with this to be there with us. All I need at my wedding is Embry and my family."

She looked at me for a long time. Finally she sighed, "Leah, You have gone through so much in the past ten years; Sam, loosing Dad, the wolf thing. I never really tried to help you. I'm sorry for that. If this makes you happy, then I'm O.K. with it. I'm so happy that you are happy. And it helps that Embry was already like part of the family."

I grabbed her in a quick hug, she stiffened a bit. We were so alike.

"O.K. well not to sound like a complete girly moron, what should I wear?" I asked, suddenly appalled at the thought of getting married in my cutoff jeans and tee-shirt.

Mom looked at her watch, "well, it's 2 p.m. The court house closes at 5. And I'm assuming you don't want to wear my wedding dress?"

I glared over at my mom, "I don't want to wear a white frilly dress."

"Have you seen my dress, Leah? It isn't frilly." She walked over to the closet and pulled out a white drycleaners bag. She laid the bag on the bed and pulled the zipper down. Inside the bag was a knee length white dress. It wasn't frilly, it wasn't girly. It was perfect.

"Mom! Why didn't I know you got married in this?" I asked as I picked up the dress and draped it infront of myself while gazing in the mirror.

"You never asked." She shrugged, "Your dad and I got married at the court house, you know."

"I didn't know, wow." I replied. Just then I had a thought, what about rings? Where could we get rings in less than three hours? And flowers. Flowers? Now I knew something was wrong with me. Leah Clearwater would never have wanted flowers at her wedding. Maybe there was some sort of switch that was flipped in my brain the moment I said yes to Embry. I stumbled over to the bed and sat down. My mom was quickly next to me.

"What's wrong Leah?" She had evidently seen a dazed look on my face.

"I think I want flowers," I mumbled. "and where will we find rings?"

She started laughing, and I glared up at her. "This is NOT funny!" I roared.

"No, no it isn't." she replied, still chortling. "It's just a surprise to me that's all. My little Leah, worrying about her wedding day."

I intensified my glare at her.

"O.K., O.K., You change in here. I will be right back with something." And with that she flew out the door.

I quickly stripped off my clothes, instantly glad that I had worn my new bra and underwear. I pulled the dress on over my head. I looked into the mirror and moaned. The dress was perfect, except for the fact that it was a halter top dress, and my bra straps were showing. I was at a loss, there was no way I could go without, but there was also no way that I could get married with my bra hanging out. I looked around the room. I couldn't borrow my mom's, she was much larger than I was. I tried to think in my head of anyone I could call. I had no girl friends. None whatsoever.

I grabbed my phone out of my crumpled jeans that were on the floor. I started mindlessly searching for someone in my phonebook. Towards the top of the list I came across a possibility. Alice Cullen. The only reason I had her in my phone was for emergencies. I had cell phone numbers for each of the Cullen family, just in case we needed to contact them quickly. I thought it over for a moment, I had no other option. I hit send.

"Hello?" Alice's musical voice greeted me.

"Hey, Alice? It's me. Leah Clearwater."

"Hi Leah, is there a problem?" she asked, confused.

"No, well yeah there is…I…I'm getting married today. And I…I need some… h-help." I stuttered over the words.

"I'll be there in a moment." Her words were fast and clipped, and the moment she stopped talking she hung up the phone.

Now all I had to do was wait.

* * *

About a half-hour late Alice spun me around to look in the mirror, I gasped out loud.

"Do you like it?" she asked giggling.

"yeah, It's amazing Alice!" I couldn't help but giggle also. She had arrived at my mom's house about five minutes after I called her, and I had no clue how she knew I was there. In a matter of minutes she had fixed the bra problem, somehow re-arranging the straps so that they were hidden under the straps of my dress. She had also brought over some make-up. I never wore make-up, and neither did my mom, But Alice convinced me that a little bit was a good idea. She had also immediately decided that my hair was not suitable for a wedding, no matter where it was taking place. She had piled it up on my head, not too fancy, but more than I was used to.

The person staring back at me in the mirror was obviously me, but a more refined me. I was actually pretty.

"Oh Leah," My mom had walked back into the room, she had a box in her hand. "You look so pretty! Thank-you Alice!"

"No problem, I love doing stuff like this!" Alice replied, "Is there anything else I can do?"

"No, I believe we have it all taken care of now dear."

"O.K., well I'm going to go now. Congratulations again Leah, Embry is a lucky man." And then she was gone.

I looked back into the mirror, admiring Alice's handywork. I saw my mom over my shoulder in the mirror.

"What's in the box Mom?" I asked curiously.

"Well, It's your father and my rings. I just wear the band now anyhow. So I thought you and Embry could have them. You'll have to go get a band for it later, but it works for now."

"MOM!" I cried and ran and gave her a huge hug. Tears started to stream down my face. This was probably the most amazing thing she had ever done for me. Today was starting to be a day worth remembering.

"Don't cry Leah," she gently chided me, tears streaming down her face. "You will ruin Alice's make-up."


	21. Chapter 21

**Weeeeeeeeeeeee… a quick update! Just for you! :- ) and you and you and you…. Thanks for the awesome reviews! It makes me feel special! :- ) Sorry for the cliffy… or not. ;-)**

**Oh and if you want to see Leah's dress, or one that kind of looks like it, I posted a picture on my profile. **

**Chapter 21**

**Alice's POV**

She really did look beautiful, I thought as I ran from La Push, back to the house. I wished I could do more for her and Embry. I had recently come into some money playing the stock market, and instead of the normal buying a few toys and giving the rest to charity, I had bought land for Jake and Nessie. I still had quite a bundle to spend. Leah and Embry seemed deserving.

* * *

**Embry's POV**

It was almost 3:30pm. I had been secluded from my… fiancée for hours now. Seth had taken me aside and given me The Talk, to which I paid polite attention. I knew how much Seth loved his sister, and since Henry had died during the most important part of their lives, how much they really depended on each other. Seth had continued on about how Leah may look tough, but was easily hurt emotionally. I had to stop him there, didn't he realize I had been privy to the exactly same thoughts he had? And, I knew a Leah that Seth didn't. That no one else knows, except maybe Sam. But Sam knew the Leah from before all the bad stuff. It was right when Seth and I started to argue over who knew Leah better, that Alice Cullen stepped between us.

Seth and I both immediately tensed, and then relaxed when we realized who it was. I looked around the forest, where Seth and drug me, looking for Jasper. I didn't ever see them apart, but she was alone.

"Hi Alice." I said. "What are you doing over here in La Push?" The Cullen's didn't often come to La Push, they treaty was voided, and so they could without consequences, but it was not a common thing to see them here.

"Leah called me." She replied simply.

At that point my jaw dropped, I looked over at Seth and saw he had a similar reaction.

Alice giggled, "Yes, I was a bit surprised myself. But she is female, and no matter where a girl is getting married, she wants to look pretty."

"Oh…kay? But what are you doing here now?" Seth asked quickly.

"Well," she paused to think a moment. "I figured you guys could use some help. Now, Do you have any nicer clothes to wear?" she asked looking at me.

That was how we ended up back at my house, clothes thrown about. Alice seemed unhappy with the choices. I looked up at the clock on the wall. 3:45pm.

"Alice," I whined, "we have fifteen minutes."

She looked up at me, "what about Quil? You are about the same height, and I can alter clothes quickly."

Without my reply she took off down the hallway towards Quil's room. Less than a minute later she emerged with grey slacks and a dark blue button down shirt. She threw them at me and pushed me into my room. I emerged a few moments later, before I could mention the time again, Alice started pinning and sewing. It took her all of a minute and a half to fix the outfit.

Gracefully she stood up and then she pulled an envelope out of her pocket, handing it to me she said, "This is from my family. We really feel like we are indebted to you. Without your help we would have lost Bella and Reneseme."

I started to protest, but she held up one hand and cut me off.

"No, you take this and use it. It will hurt Carlisle and Esme if you don't." and then she was gone.

I held the envelope in my hand and looked at Seth.

"Let's go, we have just a few minutes."

He nodded and we walked out of the door and into the rare sunshine. Seth froze and I ran into his back, almost falling over him in the process.

"What are you…" and I trailed off as a I noticed the car parked in front of the house. It was Edward's Aston Martin. I walked over to it and noticed a note under the windshield wiper.

_Use it. Return it when you can._

_ -Edward_

Seth whistled, " I could get used to this treatment," I smacked his arm and we both scrambled into the car, I laid the envelope on the dashboard and we flew to the courthouse.

* * *

**Leah's POV**

I walked into the courthouse, next to my mother. Just as my hand touched the door handle, I heard the approach of a car on the gravel driveway. It was Edward Cullen's Aston Martin, and to my showck, Seth and Embry were seated in it. Embry hadn't seen my eyet, and I grabbed Mom and pushed her in front o me . Embry parked the amazing car and trotted quickly to the front door, Sethfollowed him closely. When they were within a few feet my mom grabbed Seth's arm and pulled him inside, leaving a frozen Embry staring up and down my body with a look that defies explination. His eyes were burning, like if he looked at me for too long, I'd melt into a puddle.

"W-what?" I demanded.

Quickly he closed the distance between us, "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen."

"You don't look half-bad yourself, " I grinned up at him.

"Let's go get married." He grabbed my hand and we walked in the door.

An hour later we walked back out that door, hand-in-hand, man and wife. I looked down at my hand, my mother's ring glittered on my finger, it was perfect. Probably the only piece of jewelry I'd ever wear. I felt Embry's stare on my face, and I glanced up at him.

"I love you, " I said simply. There wasn't much else I could say at the moment.

"I love you, Mrs. Call," he replied with a smile on his face. Slowly he put one arm around my waist and dipped me low, smothering my mouth with an intense kiss. He then picked my up bridal style and started kissing down my neck and across my shoulder blades, leaving a trail of warmth where his lips touched.

"get a room!" Seth called from behind us.

We both laughed and Embry jogged quickly to the car, carefully putting me in the passenger seat. Once seated I noticed an envelope on the dashboard, our names were printed beautifully across the front.

"What is this?" I asked quietly.

"A wedding gift from the Cullen's, along with the use of this car for today. I haven't opened it yet."

I turned the envelope over and pulled out a folded note, a check floated onto my lap. I ignored the check for the moment and read the note.

_Leah and Embry,_

_Congratulations on your marriage. This gift is meant for you two to take time away and go on a honeymoon. The rest can be used for a large party for your family and friends to celebrate your marriage. We wish you many blessings in your married lives._

_ Carlisle and Esme_

_ Edward and Bella_

_ Alice and Jasper_

_ Rosalie and Emmett_

Embry was reading the note over my shoulder. "How much is the check?"

I looked down at the check in my lap. I picked it up slowly and flipped it over.

"It's written for $5000" I whispered.

"That is insane." He replied.

I nodded and tucked the note and check back into the envelope. I leaned over the center counsel and put the envelope in Embry's pocket as he backed the car out of the parking spot.

The ride was quiet as we sped back towards our house. The trees passed by like a blur, the sky was overcast again, a slight drizzle began to splatter on the windshield. I was thinking about the money, and I assumed Embry was as well. It didn't take long to arrive home, but before I could even think to open the door, Embry was there, lifting me out and carrying me inside the house. He started down the hallway, and I realized his plan.

"Embry Call! What are you thinking? It's 5 o'clock!" I chastised, slightly scandalized by the idea.

"And we are finally married, we can do whatever we want." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and dropped his lips down to my neck. A quiet moan escaped my mouth. Well, there was really no use fighting it now…

A loud bang erupted from the living room, Embry spun in the hallway to see where the noise came from. Jake stood in the door, sopping wet from the rain that was falling outside.

"They took her."

* * *

So, I had some really cool fonts picked out for each signiture on the note... alas stupid thinger wont let you see them... I'm crying inside...


	22. Chapter 22

Just for you.... More Nessie/Jake as asked. :-) Sorry in advance for the cliffhanger ending... but it makes life more interesting ;-)

WARNING- I do not own anything, not Twilight, Not the characters, not a car... not that any of you care much...

**

* * *

Chapter 22**

**Nessie's POV**

Jericoacoara had lost all it's appeal to me. How could I enjoy the beauty here when what I really craved was the green of home? No, I didn't crave home the most. I craved Jacob Black, and I craved the way his strong arms wrapped perfectly around me. I craved his touch, the sound of his voice, his distinctive scent. It was ridiculous to think that I could ever be fine away from him. I had lasted a grand total of one month.

Nahuel and I had made it back to the bungalow in record time. I had found him in the mall rather easily, but his mood had drastically changed. He didn't speak one word to me when I told him I had to leave. He just nodded his head and hailed us a cab. He didn't speak to me on the cab ride, or the hike back to the bungalow. His face grew more and more fierce, and I had no idea what to do. I realized it was probably my fault for making it appear like I was interested and then suddenly backing away, but honestly I wasn't trying to lead him on. I tried to explain this to him as we ran, but he just nodded his head.

When we got inside the bungalow, it was dark outside, nearly midnight. I started to head up the stairs, figuring that I could at least pack most of my things as I waited for Elisa to get back.

"I'll call Elisa," Nahuel muttered, "See when she will get back tomorrow." He sounded very angry; each word was perfectly enunciated and crisp.

I just nodded back, not wanting to say anything that might set him off. He turned on his heel and strode out the door into the moonlight.

I decided to take some Tylenol P.M. after I finished packing. I wasn't one for drugs, but I needed to sleep and there was no way I was going to fall asleep on my own, I was way to keyed up. The events of the day kept playing over and over in my mind, and the possibility of seeing Jake soon made it impossible to sleep. The drugs took affect in under an hour and I drifted peacefully off to sleep.

It was nearly 8 a.m when I woke, and I could hear a female voice down in the kitchen. I raced down the stairs and plowed into Elisa, who had just stepped out of the kitchen when she heard my descent. Not even stopping to apologize, I grabbed her shoulders and began my tirade.

" Eliza! I have go now. I have to see Jacob. I love him. I have to go now. Right now. Call the airport, get me a ticket, figure it out because I have to see him!" The words rushed quickly from my lips and I was surprised that she seemed to even remotely understand what I said.

"Alright! Alright!" She gave me a quick hug, "I will call and set it up." With that she turned and headed towards her cell phone, which was laying on the counter in the kitchen. She wouldn't take long, but I could no longer be in this building. I turned and walked out onto the porch and climbing into the hammock. The gentle breeze ruffled my unkempt hair and the warm air helped to clear my head. I was really going to miss the warmth here, and the constant sunshine. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a slight movement.

"Nahuel?" I called over to him. He was sitting on the beach, knees pulled up to his chest and his head was resting on them. Without looking at me he started to speak slowly.

"I wonder, if your Jacob didn't exsist, because technically he shouldn't, if you would have fallen for me. We are the same, you know. I can understand what you're going through, he can't." he turned and looked up at me with a cool, unemotional face.

I was frozen in the hammock, I must have had a look of complete shock on my face because Nahuel turned back to the ocean.

"Nahuel," I choked out, "It doesn't matter, because he does exist and I love him, and he loves me."

He turned back to look at me, his face was livid with anger, the mask he had worn had obviously slipped. His face was no longer one of cool resentment, but of pure hatred.

"Leave then, go back to your DOG!" he spat the words at me. Suddenly, I was just as angry as he was. I jumped out of my hammock and stood right in front of him, our faces inches apart.

"You have NO right to be angry wit me. You KNEW how broken I was! You KNEW I loved him!" I yelled.

He met my angry glare and calmly replied.

"Leave, just leave. Go back to him. Run from your problems once more." And with that he turned and fled into the dense trees.

"Nessie? Nahuel?" Elisa's voice floated out from the kitchen.

"Nahuel left," I replied bitterly, as I walked towards the kitchen. She sighed.

"I told him to let you be," she spoke softly, "He was quite a temper and is a bit prone to rash action. I'm sorry for his behavior."

"It's O.K., not your fault." I replied hastily. "Did you find a ticket?" I was even more anxious to leave here now.

"Yes," she answered a bit distracted, "It's all written here. I'm going to call Nahuel, tell him we are leaving for the airport. He may have calmed down," I noticed that her face didn't look to hopeful over the last few words. She left the house and went out to the beach to speak privately.

I looked over the information, Fortaleza to Houston, two hour layover and then Houston to Seattle. Perfect. I ran upstairs to grab my luggage and came back down to wait by the door. When Elisa entered I practically pounced on her.

"Can I use your phone to call my dad?" I asked quickly.

"Sure, we will leave here when you are done. Nahuel isn't coming." She tacked on the last part as an afterthought. No kidding he wasn't going to come, I doubted if we would ever speak again.

I took the offered phone from her hand and dialed the familiar number. It rang a few times before my dad's voice answered.

"Hello?"Dad? I'm coming home."

"Oh Nessie! I'm so glad!" he replied before and eruption of noise made it impossible to tell if he had said anything after.

"Dad? Dad!" I yelled into the phone, "What is going on? What was that?" I heard more yelling and what sounded like laughter.

"Sorry Ness, Everyone is just so happy that you are coming home. We've missed you."

I laughed, "Dad? Can you do me a favor?"

"Yes, sure" he replied quickly.

"Can you let Jake know?"

"He is here, so he already knows. Oh wait… he wants to talk to you."

Before I could answer I heard the familiar deep husky voice.

"Nessie?" It asked frantically.

My body immediately relaxed and I sank into the chair I had been standing next to.

"I love you Jake," I replied, "I miss you so much, I'm so sorry that I left like that. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Oh Ness, Can you forgive me? I was such and idiot. I miss you like crazy. I love you. Please come home soon." His voice was devastatingly sincere. I felt like such a moron. I regretted my rash decision to flee even more.

"I'm coming home soon Jake. I promise."

"I will hold you to that promise. Now, what is your flight information?"

I filled him in with the information that Elisa had written down and he promised to be at the airport in Seattle to take me home. I promised to call him when I landed in Houston and update the estimated arrival time. When I hung-up the phone Elisa immediately grabbed my hand and we flew out the door.

It took a short time to get to the airport, and we only had about two hours before my plane left. Just before I went through the security check I turned and looked at Elisa .

"Thank-you so much!" I threw my arms around her and tears started to steam down my face, "You were such a help to me. I really had a great time. Will you promise to come visit me ?" I asked.

She squeezed me tight, "I promise. It was great to have you here. I will miss you immensely." She paused and looked at me sadly, "I'm sorry about Nahuel," she began but I cut her off.

"No, It's not your fault. Will you tell him thanks for me? I feel badly leaving like this, without anything worked out between us."

She nodded and I turned and walked through the metal detectors.

The plane was quite large and somehow Elisa had gotten me a first class seat. Before we even took off, I took a couple Tylenol P.M. Hoping it wouldn't become a habit. I woke a few hours later, when the flight attendant offered me some food. For the rest of the flight I drifted in and out of sleep. I awoke for the last time to notice we were descending. It didn't take long before I was off the plane and wandering out of the international terminals.

I wandered for a while, trying to find a deserted terminal with a payphone. I noticed a line of them along a wall and walked towards them. There were four and I chose to use the last one, it was right next to a corner, which lead down a dark terminal, probably for private jets. I figured if anyone came to use the phone, they would use the ones that were on the other end, and I didn't really want anyone to overhear my conversation.

I dug in my backpack and found some spare change and fed it into the phone before dialing my fathers cell phone number. It rang a few times and then his voicemail came on. I left him a message with my updated flight information. I was to arrive in Seattle at 3pm.

As I hung up the phone I heard a cold deep voice from the darkened hallway.

"Reneseme Cullen, My how you've grown."

A huge male, obviously a vampire, stepped out of the shadows. He was huge, bigger than even Emmett and he looked familiar, as if I had seen him before. His eyes raked over my body in a way that instantly sickened me. I turned my head quickly, looking for an exit, but before I could move, the vampire's arms secured my hands behind my back, and locked my body against his.

"where are you going, love?" his cool breath whispered against my cheek. I shuddered and tried to wrench from his grip. It was useless, he was insanely strong. "Now don't make this more difficult for yourself. Right now, my orders are to take you back to Volterra. If you struggle, I have permission to use whatever force necessary." I heard him chuckle.

"Felix," a high voice admonished from the darkness," I get to deal with her if she struggles, remember?"

I defiantly remembered that voice, it was Jane.

"Right," he answered quickly. He grabbed me around the waist and pushed me into the darkness.

* * *

dun dun dun....

Review me. Please?


	23. Chapter 23

Hello all! This is getting way fun to write! :-) I just love it! I hope to have time to write this weekend, but it maybe a couple days before i can post again.

Sorry, this chapter originally called Alec Alex...thank you for the correction. :-)

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Nessie's POV**

I sat in my large plush seat and stared at the seat in front of me. This is what I had been doing for hours. I hadn't gotten up, I hadn't replied when asked if I wanted a drink, I hadn't done anything but stare in front of me.

I sighed and sat up. Three pairs of eternal eyes followed the movement. Jane originally had sat next to me, but after a while even she became bored with me. She was now sitting across the aisle next to her brother, Alec. He had sat on the plane when Felix and Jane captured me. Felix's ruby eyes were still on me as I shifted more in my seat. He motioned ahead to someone. A flight attendant walked quickly down the aisle towards me.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked politely.

I lifted my eyes up to her face. She was definitely human, I wondered how much she knew, or if she knew that I was being kidnapped. She didn't look scared, but perhaps flight attendants were used to frightening situations and knew how to keep a calm exterior. Perhaps she was scared out of her mind on the inside. I hoped so, she needed to be scared of these vampires. With the limited knowledge I had of the Volturi, she was just a pawn in their overall plan. She would probably be supper as soon as we landed in Volterra. She shifted uncomfortably under my intense stare, oops.

" Can I have a bottle of water?" I asked. My throat was a bit dry. I wondered how long we had been on this plane. It was dark outside now. It had been light when they shoved me on this private plane. I didn't try to struggle against them, they had Jane. I had never personally seen what she could do, but I had seen what Kate could do, and they said Jane was worse. Where Kate had to touch a person to hurt them, Jane just had to look at you. I already hated Jane. A sudden realization hit.

"Jane." I spoke clearly across the aisle, she turned her head to look at me.

"Yes?" she asked a bit amused that I was actually talking now.

" I was wondering when we were going to land."

"Why does it matter, Renesme?" she asked irritably.

"I just wanted to know. It's a five hour time difference from home to Volterra and if I knew what time we were going to get there, I could figure out at what time my family noticed I was gone and about how long it would take for them to come find me." I grinned over at her. Her face was dark, she was defiantly not a happy vampire.

"You should hold your tongue Reneseme. You should also remember your place, I could kill you in less than a minute if I wanted to. " she grinned evilly, "Or I could just make you suffer."

Fear gripped me but I kept my face calm. "I know," I said lightly, "But, dear Aro would not be very happy with you if I was harmed, would he?" Her faced dropped its grin and I knew that I had hit on the truth. "That's what I thought Jane. Don't give me those empty threats, they won't do you any good."

Jane jerked forward, trying to get to me but Alec and Felix had each grabbed an arm and pulled her back. I didn't even jump, her movement had been too quick for me to react. I grinned at her. Her teeth snapped and a deep growl slipped from between her lips.

"I'm not afraid of you Jane. But you should be afraid." Her face grew more angry and she struggled against the grips of Felix and Alec. "My mother is rather put out with you. Seems you employed your little trick on my dad a few years ago. She hasn't forgotten. And it would be a fair fight, you couldn't use that mind trick on her."

Jane grinned at me and suddenly a searing pain dropped me to the floor. It was like nothing I had ever felt. I kept my mouth sealed shut, not letting the screams out. In a moment the pain was gone, but I lay still on the floor.

"JANE!" Alec and Felix bellowed at the same time.

"No," Jane sneered, ignoring the other two, and speaking to me. "but it does work on you."

I glanced up at her, "Hmm… that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." I mused out loud, lying.

I climbed back onto my seat and stared out the window. When the flight attendant returned with my water, I drank the entire bottle and asked her for another. That had been the most painful experience of my life, but I would not let Jane know that.

Jane was too easy get riled up, I didn't regret egging her on. Aro would defiantly be angry she had used her power on me. Plus, it gave me a sense of power over the vampire.

For the rest of the flight I remained silent. The sun began to rise as we landed. The plane rolled down the runway to the private terminals. We walked quietly out of the plane and into the airport. I was between Alec and Felix, Jane was ahead of us leading the way. She lead us down a darkened hallway and out to a large limo with blackened windows, sitting as near to the door as possible. There was not a single person in sight as we slipped into the car.

There were already two people in the back of the car. Dmitri was seated right next to Nahuel. I gasped.

"Nahuel?" horror covered his face and he quickly dropped my gaze and buried his face into his hands.

"No, no, no…" he murmured.

Dmitri laughed, "Do you know, Reneseme, that Nahuel is such a help. We would have had a difficult time finding you if he hadn't told us right where you were. I came to find you in Brazil, but I ran into Nahuel first. It seems you had just left for home. It didn't take much to get him to speak, he was already a bit put out with you."

I glanced at Nahuel, he was still moaning into his hands. Dmitri gripped the back of his head violently and Nahuel silenced.

"Home." Dmitri spoke to the driver and we started maneuvering through the streets.

It was only moments before the car stopped and I was pulled forcibly from the car. We wandered through dark hallways and tunnels before coming out into large, comfortable room. There were three throne-like chairs along the walls and seated in each of those chairs was an extremely old vampire. Aro was seated in the middle with Caius on his right and Marcus on his left. They all stood gracefully when we entered the room. Caius and Marcus had no emotion on their faces, but Aro's face was split with a huge grin.

"My dear Reneseme! How I've longed for the day you would arrive in Volterra! It has been so long. You have grown." He reached forward with his hand, Felix and Alec both removed their hands from me and I stepped forward. I took his hand with no hesitance, he looked at me pleased.

I waited a few minutes, as Aro read my memories from the past six years. He suddenly let go and glared balefully at Jane. Without taking his eyes from her he spoke to Alec.

"Take these two to their rooms. Now."

As we were ushered out of the room I heard Aro speak to Jane.

"You were to bring her here unharmed."

And then the door slammed behind me.

* * *

Sorry, It was kind of short... but you know... ;-)

REVIEW ME! I have gotten a lot lately... AMAZING


	24. Chapter 24

Hey Guys! sorry it took a while to get this one posted. :-) but we are getting closer to the end! hehe and because I am sneaky, I added a quote in this chapter from another novel... let's see if you can find it!

**

* * *

Chapter 24**

**Jacobs POV**

_They took her._

My words echoed in the narrow hallway. The truth hit me again and again, they took her. They took her.

"What?" Embry snapped at me. I just noticed the awkward situation that I had walked in on. Embry and Leah were wrapped up in each others arms. Leah had a white dress on…wait…

"Did you get married!?!?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Embry said quickly changing the subject from his nuptials, "Who took Nessie? How do you know?"

I pulled my thoughts back to the more important issues, the most important issue.

"She was on an airplane on her way back to me. She got off in Houston and they got her. Alice saw part of the Volturi in Brazil, she thought that they were after Nessie then, but Nessie was already in the air. So we didn't worry about it," I shook my head, how could we have been so ignorant, to think she was safe before she was home. "but those nasty bloodsuckers sent some others to Houston. It's happening right now. There isn't anything we can do about it, we can't get there fast enough. But, we are leaving for Volterra now. I'm going. Leah, you stay here and lead the pack while I'm gone. If I don't…" Leah then cut me off mid-sentence.

"You will be coming back, but that doesn't matter because we are going with you." She glanced up at Embry's face, he nodded. "We wont let you go there alone. And we are definitely not missing out on tearing up vampires, it's been so long since we did anything useful."

I nodded, I figured as much. There was no way I was going to convince them to stay home, I had other things to worry about, like the girl I loved being kidnapped by evil vampires.

"Leah?" I asked quietly, "Do you think we can convince Seth to stay here?"

Her head was shaking "no" before I could finish my statement. I sighed.

"Alright, You call Seth. You guys ha have passports, I hope." she nodded again. "I'm going to find Quil. He will stay here, it won't be too hard to convince him we need people to stick around La Push."

Quil wasn't exactly happy that he was going to be stuck in La Push, while Leah, Embry, Seth and I set out on the adventure of a lifetime, but he agreed. I left Leah, Embry and a very excited Seth, packing at the house. I ran back to the Cullen's to inform them of the change in plans. Edward heard my thoughts right when I got close to the house. I saw him on the front porch of the house as I ran through the trees. His face looked tired and haggard. The look haunted me, I had seen that expression before, in the days leading up to Nessie's birth.

"Jake?" his voice asked quietly.

I phased, pulled on my jeans quickly and emerged from the trees.

"Edward," I replied, "It has to be O.K. Right? They won't hurt her, will they?" My voice was low and desperate.

" I don't know Jake, " he shook his head, looking at the ground, "It's been years since we have had any contact with them. They wanted to kill her last time, but she hasn't done anything wrong. Aro will see that."

I wondered about Jane, she seemed to have something against Bella and Nessie.

"Yes," Edward answered my thoughts, "She really hates Bella for being able to shield. And she is a very jealous person. She is used to Aro treating her special for her powers. She does not like sharing the spotlight with Nessie and Bella."

I shuddered involuntarily, not from anger, but fear. Nessie was probably with that evil woman, and we weren't there to protect her.

"Well, I came out here to tell you that we are leaving very soon. Carlisle has used his connections to borrow a private jet and crew to take us to Volterra. We will only be a few hours behind Nessie. Get your stuff and meet us at the Seattle airport in two hours."

Embry's POV

Carlisle motioned us to come closer, huddled together in the jet, he began telling us about the back ways into the Volturi lair. He had a map drawn out and pointed to specific points, splitting up the family and pack into three groups. Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Bella would be going through the front entry. They didn't want to surprise them right away. The goal was to make them believe that those four were the only ones who were coming to get Reneseme. Leah and I were paired with Emmett and Rosalie and we were to enter from the south side. Jacob, Seth, Alice and Jasper were to enter from the north.

The goal was to keep calm and not fight with them, Carlisle kept reminding us. The pack was supposed to stay calm and human as long as possible. We were on a rescue mission.

Alice was such a help, she could see that they had guards at every entrance, but they would immediately enter the main chamber when Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Bella went in. That would give the rest of us entry without the awareness of the Volturi. They were not ready for our ambush. Alice's vision also gave us a pretty tight time frame. From the moment they entered, we had to wait 2 ½ minutes before we had the all clear. Alice was supposed to text us when she saw the other group enter.

When Carlisle finished, we all moved back to our own seats. I wrapped my arms around Leah and pulled her from her seat onto my lap, revelin in the closemess of our bodies. Over her shoulder, I could see other couples wrapped into each other. I could hear Jake and Seth discussing strategy behind me. Everyone knew the dangers we were putting ourselves in and we were all going to make the most of our time.

When the jet landed we all took off in our groups in different directions, as planned. When Leah, Emmett, Rosalie and I exited the airport into Volterra, it was pitch black outside. There wasn't a human in sight. Weird, I thought that this was the safest city in the world…

We snuck through the city, Leah and me following Emmett and Rosalie soundlessly through streets, alleys, and buildings. Neither of them had been here before, but I assumed their memory could retain the maps Carlisle had shown us.

"Alright," Emmett had paused outside a non-descript brick building and whispered so low I could barely hear him. "We enter here after I get the text from Alice."

I leaned up against the brick building and again pulled Leah close to me. She turned and peered up into my face. Her eyes were full of fear, she had never looked so vulnerable. My hand reached up and brushed across her cheek, cupping her chin.

"I love you," I mouthed to her, not allowing any sound to escape from my lips. "So much." I added.

Silent tears started to flow from her eyes and dampened my hand that was cupping her chin. She turned her head into me and pressed her face to my chest. We stayed entwined for what felt like mere seconds before Emmett's pocket lit with the cell phone. He motioned with his hand for us to follow, and then he turned and disappeared into the sturdy wooden door.

We followed him through a seemingly endless stone hallway. After a few minutes we came upon another wooden door. I immediately heard Edward's roar of anger. Emmett must have heard it as well because he flung open the wooden door and we all four rushed in and immediately sunk into fighting stances.

The first thin I noticed was the strongest concentrated stench of vampire I had ever smelt. The second thing I noticed was the door across the vast room fling open. Jacob, Seth (both were trembling so much I feared they both might phase any moment) Jasper and Alice all flew into the room. Last I noticed all the other occupants of the room.

Aro, Marcus and Caius were seated in large, throne-like chairs against the east wall. Aro was in the center, calm and collected. On his left was Marcus, who appeared bored and uncaring. On his right was Caius, who was sitting forward in his chair, clutching the arms tightly. Standing directly in front of them was Jane, who was clutching the arm of Reneseme. Felix and Alec were standing on either side of her and on the other side of Alec was Dmitri, clutching the arm of Nahuel.

Carlisle and Esme were standing on the west side of the room. They both had their eyes glued to Edward, who was growling and struggling against the arms of Bella. His sight was trained on Jane and Bella was trying to whisper in his ear, probably something to calm him down.

"Now, now Edward." Aro stood and spoke in a scolding voice, "That is not very nice behavior."

Edward roared in protest, probably the most violent sound I had ever heard. Ever. But suddenly he stopped, leaned back a bit and whispered in Bella's ear. I couldn't hear what he said, and I suppose no one else did because Bella's reaction stunned us all.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!" she screamed, and then she dropped his arms, but before he could move, she was across the room and had Jane pinned to the floor. I heard a scream, what sounded like a metallic squeal and then I saw a huge flame leap up off the floor where Jane's body was seconds ago. The entire guard that had been standing in front of Aro, Marcus and Caius all leapt backwards, away from the flame. Bella was crouched nearest to the flame, pure loathing in her eyes. Reneseme let out a whimper and Bella's head snapped in her direction.

When Jane had let Reneseme go, Dmitri had grabbed her around the waist, locking her in his arms. This movement had let Nahuel momentarily free. Nahuel, the coward, tried to run for it, but Alec had him before he took two steps. Aro, seeing the rage that filled Alec's eyes, screamed at Dmitri and Felix.

"STOP HIM!"

Dmitri, following his master's commands immediately dropped Reneseme, but before he could move to assist Felix, Edward was on him. There wasn't much of a struggle, Edward moved too fast for Dmitri to react. One moment Edward was standing next to Carlisle and the next he was throwing parts of Dmitri into the flames. Bella had surged forward and grabbed Reneseme and pulled her over to Carlisle and Esme. The rest of us finally snapped into action, and we all ran forward to surround Reneseme, Jake had her wrapped in his arms and was muttering something into her ear. Edward straightened and boldly stood directly in front of Aro.

In a clear, serious voice he spoke, " If you ever touch my daughter again, you will lose more than two of your prized guard."

Aro slid pitifully into his chair, a look of complete shock for his losses covered his face. Caius was seated back in his chair, arms folded over his chest and looked balefully over at Aro. Marcus still looked bored.

"Let's go." Edward said quietly as he walked towards us. He grabbed Reneseme in a hug and walked purposely towards the main exit. As I followed I heard Aro speak quietly to Felix and Alec.

"Let him go."

* * *

Review! only a few chapters left!

-Sarah


	25. Chapter 25

Ok so this would have been up two days ago! But alas, Fan Fiction hated me... and everyone else. Therefore here is the new chapter! and perhaps I will post the next chapter soon, as it's almost ready! :-)

**

* * *

Chapter 25**

**Nessie's POV**

I was shivering. Walking in the dark dank hallway of the Volturi lair with both my mother and father's arms around me. It wasn't purely the cold that caused me to shake. It probably didn't help that I just watched my parents dismember and burn two vampires or that I was scared out of my mind that jane was going to hurt either my family or the pack. The biggest reason I was trembling was fear. I was deathly afraid of Jacob. I wanted to turn around and run into his warm arms, but if he rejected me, I WOULD die.

"Are you O.K.?" my mom's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"C-cold," I murmured through chattering teeth. It was so rare that I got cold. Mom's face showed her surprise. She looked over at my dad and I watched the tell-tale signs of her lifting her shield to show dad her thoughts. He nodded at her and they both removed their arms and quickened their strides to walk in front of me.

"It's what she wants anyway" he stated my thoughts out loud.

I looked at the back of his head confused. What did I want?

"A solution to being cold." He answered my thoughts again, not turning around.

As I peered angrily at the back of his head, I suddenly felt warm arms wrap around me, hot breath on my neck and I smelt the familiar woodsy scent of Jacob Black.

"I can fix that," he whispered in my ear.

A gagging sound came from behind us, Emmet and Jasper were both faking throwing-up. I rolled my eyes at my uncles immature behavior. You would think they would have grown-up by now.

"You have no idea," Dad replied to my thoughts, and evidently, theirs, because Emmett grinned and Jasper looked unbelieving, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes, they may have unruly emotions but you should try to ignore the thoughts going through their heads." He glared t me, than Jake and back to Jasper.

"I can fix that," mom said lightly, Dad and Jacob glared at her, she laughed at them. She than smiled sweetly at my dad.

"You were complaining, dear. I just wanted to make your life easier."

A scowl came over his face and he opened his mouth to reply, but she cut him off.

"and I believe they are mature enough to handle themselves without you monitoring their thoughts," She wrapped her arms around him, pressed a quick kiss to his neck and pulled him out the door that had appeared without me noticing.

It was still dark outside, and I had no idea what time it was.

"Carlisle has a good idea," my dad stated suddenly as we sped quickly through the city. "He wants to stop in London while we are over here. Anyone object?"

No one said anything, I wondered if Dad was just tying to get people's minds off the gruesome scene we just left behind. I cuddled closer to Jacob, dreading the conversation to come.

The rest of the run back to the airport was quiet, everyone was probably replaying the scenes from the past few hours. I was. I kept replaying the scene between my mother and Jane in my head. I had never wanted someone dead before I met Jane, and I held no grief for her death. It hadn't seemed to affect mom either, she was running ahead of us, holding hands with my dad. She had a huge grin on her face.

The airport loomed in front of us, and I realized all my luggage was in the room that the Volturi had locked me in.

"Dad?" I questioned, "I don't have any of my stuff."

"No," Alice snuck up behind and whispered in my ear, "but I do." She grinned at me hold my carry-on in her hand. " I grabbed this before we came down to the main room. I didn't grab any other bags though, sorry."

I grinned at her, and grabbed the bag out of her hands.

"Well, this just means we have to go shopping in London, doesn't it?"

She grinned and skipped ahead, pulling Jasper with her.

We finally made it on to the jet about an hour alter. It evidently seemed suspicious to enter and exit the country after only a few hours. Dad smoothed it out with the female customs worker, and mom accused him of "dazzling" her.

After we took off and the pilot turned off the seatbelt sign (like most of us on the plane really needed one) I suddenly found myself and Jacob surrounded by my family, Seth, Leah and Embry.

"Alright," Jasper started, "What reason did they give for taking you?" he asked me, "and what was the real reason?" he turned and asked my dad.

"He didn't get time to tell me or ask me anything," I replied. "I got there, he found out that Jane had hurt me on the flight, shoved me in a room and didn't let me out until you arrived."

Jasper turned and looked towards my dad. "Edward?"

Dad sighed, "He wanted to convince her to join the Volturi. He thought that she and Nahuel were romantically connected."

A growl rumbled out of Jacob's chest, Dad ignored him and moved on.

"He was going to threaten Nessie with Nahuel's death. But when he read Nessie's mind, he found a startling surprise, Nessie was connected very strongly to Jacob. He was blown-away, and had to reformulate his plan. But we showed up, and you know the rest."

Carlisle stood and glanced out the window.

"This doesn't make sense," he said quietly, "he must have desperately wanted Nessie. I've never seen him act so rashly. And I'm still trying to figure out why he never ordered the attack. We shouldn't have gotten out so easily."

"He thought he would have more time," Dad replied, "He knew that if he harmed any of us, there would be an upheaval from the rest of the vampires that backed us up last time. And the wolves for that matter. He prizes his position too much for that." Dad looked over at Mom, "Plus, he has never read Bella's mind and had no idea she would attack to readily. He was frozen with shock." Dad's face was glowing as he gazed at my mother.

Carlisle shook his head, still not completely convinced, Dad continued, his face serious again.

"There were no plans for retaliation, Carlisle. He has given up. For now."

"That is enough." Esme stated. Her face was hard set, and she stood with both her hands on her hips, Carlisle on one side of her and my father on the other. "Nessie should get some sleep." She grinned, "She looks rather like her mother on her last trip back from Volterra." Esme chuckled and everyone else laughed with her. I glared at them, I couldn't look THAT bad. They all turned and went back to their seats. I crawled over the arm rest into Jake's lap. I lifted my head to gaze into his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"shhh… sleep, my love. We can talk in London. For now, just sleep." He murmmered , pressing his finger softly against my lips.

I leaned my head against his broad chest and let the sound of his heart lull me to sleep.

* * *

**Seth's POV**

I sat in the back of the jet letting my eyes flit from one happy, cozy, sickening couple to the next: Carlisle and Esme, Edward and Bella, Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett, Leah and Embry and Jacob and Nessie.

At least the plane ride out here I had Jacob to talk to while the rest of them cuddled together in pairs.

This trip did not go as I had hoped. Don't get me wrong, I am so happy that we all got out of there alive and well, but part of me, a huge part, was angry that I didn't get any action. It's been so long since I've been able to do any good. We hadn't had a threat in a long, long time. The only interesting stuff that happened in La Push anymore was who imprinted on whom. And at this rate, all the females in La Push were going to be taken before my wolfish tendencies decided I needed a mate.

My eyes wandered back to Jake and Nessie. He looked so happy holding Nessie to his chest. I was glad for them, I really was. I wondered how long it would take before he dragged her to the court house like Embry and Leah. Probably not long, if I knew Jake. And I did, I was inside his head quite often.

I sighed and reclined my seat, I could deal with being the 13th wheel for a bit longer. I closed my eyes and let my head dream up the perfect girl as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Yay! Sad day though, only 2 more chapters!

-Sarah

REVIEW REVIEW


	26. Chapter 26

Hey there, So I lied. There are going to be 28 chapters. I just couldn't fit it all in. PLUS I love you all, and I know you want more! and FYI Mariette- French for Little Rebel.

* * *

Chapter 26

**Jakes POV**

I had spent the entire flight staring down at the angel in my arms. Her red-bronze curls spilled across her shoulders and my chest. The nervous expression that had graced her face from the moment I saw her today had vanished. I ran my fingers across her smooth, blemishless face. The space between her eyes that had been crinkled all day was smooth and wrinkle-free, I touched my thumb to the area and reveled in her soft skin. Carefully, I brushed her hair off her beautiful face that was so much like Bella's. Cupping her delicate face in my large hands, I brought my face closer to hers. Her scent overwhelmed me. The sweet floral scent that once made me feel like a protective older brother, then a protective best friend and now… Now I felt like my teenage self, when I held a different girl in my arms. Except this was stronger, a million times stronger than anything I felt for her mother. I knew this girl was mine, and she would be mine forever. She had been mine since the beginning, when I loved her like a brother would love his little sister, and later when I loved her like her best friend would.

A sigh escaped her lips as she shifted slight against me. My eyes drifted to her rosy bow-shaped lips. They were parted slightly and I could feel her warm breath against my face. The scent of her paralyzed me, and my mind returned to the afternoon at the Cullen's house, weeks ago. The image of her walking towards me with purpose-filled eyes, hell-bent on convincing me she was no longer a little girl.

Her eye lids fluttered open and I met her confused gaze. The intensely sharp green eyes snapped open and the confusion vanished. Her gaze penetrated my exterior and saw directly into my soul.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. This is your captain speaking. It's a cool 72 degrees here in London. Skies are overcast and it has been drizzling on and off all day. It's 2:30pm and we will be landing within the hour."

Our eyes stayed connected long after the announcement ended. I made the first move, leaning forward slightly. She noticed my movement and a grin tugged at the corners of her mouth. I leaned in closer, barely an inch separated us.

"Morning," she murmured, her lips moving against mine.

"afternoon," I corrected, and I captured her lips in a mind-numbing, show-stopping, world-ending kiss.

* * *

**Nessie's POV**

I looked over at the alarm clock on the dresser near the bed. 4:30pm. I sat down on the bed. We had arrived at the hotel 15 minutes earlier. My parents had insisted on the nicest hotel we could find, The Bentley London, so my room was ornate and obnoxious. I would have preferred the hotel that was right next to the airport, The Parks Hotel, but everyone just ignored me. I had my own room, right next door to my parents, Dad's work. Jake and Seth's room was clear on the other side of the hotel, one floor down, again, the work of my father.

I bent forward and started to take off my shoes, peeling off the rest of my clothes, I walked towards the bathroom. Suddenly someone knocked on my door. I quickly grabbed the plush robe out of the closet.

"Yeah?" I yelled through the door.

"It's me," my mom replied.

I opened the door and mom slipped in far to quickly. She had a bag in her hands with an unfamiliar, expensive, looking brand on the bag.

"Alice found you some clothes in the shop across the street." She handed me the bag and inside I found a pair of jeans, a red blouse and other items I needed.

"Tell her thanks for me," I answered, laying the clothes out on the bed.

"What are your plans tonight?" I asked her, as I sat down on the bed.

She eyed me curiously and walked over to the shade covered window, peering between the blinds.

"It's cloudy, so Edward, Carlisle, Esme and I were going to go visit Carlisle's father's church and that area. Did you want to join us?" she asked, the look on her face assured me she already knew my answer.

"No, I need to clear everything with Jacob as soon as possible," she nodded and a wry smile appeared on her face.

"From what I saw in the airplane, he looks just fine with everything,"

I smiled back, remembering the feeling of waking up in his warm arms.

"I can see you'll be just fine here," her voice pulled me back to reality, I blushed.

"Just so you know, Alice and Rose are going shopping for the rest of the evening. Jasper and Emmett agreed to go along,"

"what?" I interrupted her, confused. Those two didn't often agree to go shopping with their wives.

"Yeah, weird, I know. I'm pretty sure they only agreed so that Rose and Alice would go clubbing all night with them, They'll be back sometime tomorrow morning."

I grinned, that sounded more like my uncles.

"O.K. I'm going to shower now. Jake wanted to eat at 5:30pm down in the hotel restaurant,"

"Alright," she replied. "We are leaving in a few minutes. I'll give you a call on our way back." She winked at me and was gone from the room before I could reply. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, at least mom was on my side.

* * *

**Jake's POV**

I sighed as the hot water coursed down my back. The water loosened my tense muscles and helped the stress melt away. I had curled up on my bed and taken a nap the moment I got into this hotel, which meant that I had about a minute before Nessie would be knocking on the door, ready for supper.

The phone ran in the bedroom and I quickly turned off the shower, flung open the shower door and grabbed for the fluffy towel, which was big enough for me, a pleasant surprise.

"Yeah?" I panted into the phone, out of breath.

"Did you notice how huge these towels are?!?!" Embry yelled loudly into the phone.

"Yes, I noticed," I replied evenly. Seth, who was sleeping on the bed, opened his yes and glared at me for waking him up. "Did you need anything else? Or was that it?" I asked quickly.

"Oh yeah, Leah and I are going sightseeing."

Seth sat up on the bed, he reached his hand out for the phone. I handed it to him.

"Can I join you?" he asked excitedly. I could hear Leah's loud no through the phone. "Oh come on, I'll leave you alone after awhile, I just want to see Big Ben!"

A knock on the door drew me away from the phone. Expecting Leah or Embry, I opened the door wrapped only in a towel, still dripping wet.

"Nice," Nessie deadpanned, "But you're going to want to wear pants for supper."

She stood casually in the doorway dressed in jeans that hugged her every curve, a red blouse that set off her porcelain complexion and her hair was down, curling softly around her shoulders. Her eyes roamed freely over my bare chest and I could her heartbeat quicken. I grinned, she blushed.

"Come in, I'll change in the bathroom."

I grabbed my clothes and left Nessie sitting on my bed watching Seth plea over the phone.

"I hate that you can hear that!" she yelled.

I exited the bathroom a few minutes later to find Seth gone and Nessie lying on the bed, mindlessly twirling a strand of her hair around her finger. God, she was beautiful.

"Ready yet?" she asked with fake annoyance, sitting up on my bed. Instead of answering, I pounced, pinning her back on the bed. My arms on either side of her head, I peered down at her.

"Yup," I replied lightly. "and once your heart starts up again, We'll go." She glared at me and I pressed a quick kiss to the tip of her nose.

* * *

**Seth's POV**

I walked out of the underground with Leah and Embry behind me. They had spent the entire ride wrapped up in each other, sucking face. It was enough to make me want to get as far away as possible. I looked up and noticed, to my shock, that Big Ben was right in front of me.

"Hey! Look! It's Big Ben!" I yelled back at the happy couple.

"Yes, we see. " Leah answered sarcastically.

I really didn't want to spend the entire day with the two lovebirds, especially since they obviously didn't want to spend it with me either, but I didn't want to explore London by myself. It seemed this might be the only solution.

"Let's take a picture in front of it," I suggested.

"Yeah," Leah scoffed, "what are you going to do? Ask someone who walks by to take it?" She rolled her eyes at me and wrapped her arm around Embry's waist. His face was apologetic and he shrugged.

"Yes, I am" I replied, ignoring Leah's surprised face and walking up to an older couple near by. "Can you take our picture?" I asked as politely as possible.

"Sure," the older lady replied.

I walked towards Leah and Embry, worming my way in between them, no easy feat, and slinging my arms over their shoulders.

"Smile!" the lady ducked behind the camera and clicked our picture. I let go, and grabbed the camera.

"Thanks so much," I said politely.

She smiled at me and walked towards her husband, a few yards away.

I noticed over the bridge, behind the older couple, there was a huge Ferris wheel.

"Is that the London Eye, then?" I turned and asked Leah. She was rather involved with the inside of Embry's mouth, and didn't hear me or didn't want to.

Deciding that they would eventually notice I was gone, I took off for the ride. It was only a few blocks away. The night was getting darker, and the temperature had dropped a few degrees. It was cloudy and a bit on the gloomy side. I could tell it was going to rain soon, and evidently so did could everyone else, there were only a few people out on the streets. It made sense that it would be crappy outside. The one time I get to do anything remotely interesting, it had to rain. And I had to be experiencing with Siamese twins, attached at the mouth.

As I approached the giant wheel, I noticed there was only one person in line. It was a short, thin woman. I could only see her back, but I suddenly felt an ache in my chest and a pull towards her. She was wearing a black zip-up hoodie, a dark purple skirt with black tights and black ankle leather boots. I could only see the back of her head, but her hair was black, short and spiky.

I ran forward, as the a worker started to close the door on the carriage the girl had just entered. It looked like she was the only on in it. I threw a few pounds at the ticket booth and grabbed the ticket from the flustered worker.

"Hey wait! Let me in." I called towards the man closing the door. He grunted at me, but opened the door. I clambered in, and the door shut behind me. Turning around , I looked frantically for the reason I so hurriedly got into the carriage.

Her face was pale, almost like snow, and it was smooth and unblemished, amazingly beautiful. But, that wasn't the most startling thing about her, her eyes were. They were large, framed by thick, dark lashes and the most brilliant violet. I had never seen anything like them in my entire life. When I could pull my gaze away from her eyes, I noticed a metal bar in her right eyebrow, and a silver stud in her nose. She had a slight smirk on her lips, which were full, yet pale. I felt myself taking a step towards her, unable to restrain the urge.

"well, if your quite done staring at me, perhaps you could introduce yourself. I'm Mariette."

* * *

Seeeeeeeeee? How could I just end it there and do the epilouge. You all would kill me! :-D and yes, if you didn't get it, that would be an imprinting.

-Sarah


	27. Chapter 27

Hello dear people! So here is the last chapter. Sad! It's slightly scary to post it! But, I will be doing an epilogue. So stay tuned for that! :-D And this one is the longest yet, so Merry Christmas! lol :-p and I found the starting quote while reading for my World Literature Class... thought it would fit. :-D yay!

* * *

**Chapter 27**

_87_

"_I hate and love. And if you should ask how I can do both, I couldn't say; but I feel it, and it shivers me._

_-Catullus_

**Nessie's POV**

We sat in the hotel restaurant silently drinking coffee with our deserts. I kept my eyes down, staring intently at the china cup in my hand. I knew Jake was waiting for my explanation, but how could I tell him , without him freaking out? How could I tell him I tried to get over him and kissed another man? I didn't know if I was going to get the overly defensive and angry Jacob or the loving forgiving Jacob.

"Can we go somewhere else to talk?" I asked quietly without moving my eyes from the china cup. By now, I had memorized the intricate blue patter, how it curved flawlessly around in swirls and circles.

"Nessie," Jake's warm hand lifted my chin, "Will you look at me?" I glanced up quickly, not able to resist. He had pain in his voice, that was something I was trying to avoid.

"Let's go talk on my balcony," he whispered as I dropped my eyes back to the cup.

We walked quickly back to his room, our bodies close, but never touching. I followed Jake out the French doors and onto the balcony. I stood right up against the door, my hands behind my back, resting on the door handle.

"Nessie," he whispered, "Whatever you tell me wont matter. I don't care. I want you with me. Forever."

I closed my eyes, pain washing over me with his words. What would my words do to him?

"Jacob, I left because Charlie told me about you and my mom. I didn't understand why neither of you told me," he raised his hand to shush me, but I shook my head and continued, "No, wait. I understand now, partially anyway. But when I left it was because it hurt too much to stay. I loved you, but I hated you. I felt like I had been lied to my entire life. So I left with Nahuel and Elisa, I got as far away as I could. I couldn't think about you without hurting," At this point I stopped to take a deep breath, and tried to gain control of the tears that had begun to pour down my face. Jake had frozen; a look of pure agony was on his face.

"No, Jake. It's not all your fault. I just didn't understand. But a part of this is my fault for running away instead of confronting you and Mom. And, I-I did something stupid." My voice trembled and Jake's face shot up. My hands now were clasped together in front of me, and my eyes stared at them intently. Without looking up, I continued.

"I-I knew Nahuel was interested in me." I could hear Jake's breath catch and a low growl slipped through his clenched teeth. I pushed on.

"So, w-when he took me to go see a waterfall, I let him kiss me."

Jake's hands, which had been clenching the stone ledge behind him, suddenly clenched harder and turned the stone to dust. His entire body was shaking.

"Jake," I rushed forward and grabbed his beautiful face I my hands. "Jake, calm down," I whispered, connecting my gaze to his, willing him to calm down, so I could explain.

"It didn't mean anything. At that moment, all I could think of was you. And how I was going to come back, but I was afraid. Later that day, I saw a stuffed wolf in a store and I couldn't wait any longer, scared or not, I was coming back to you," My voice had gotten louder and stronger as I spoke. "Jacob Black," I leaned my forehead against him, his trembling had stopped, "I love you,"

His mouth smashed to mine and suddenly I was flung around and pressed hard against the stone ledge.

"Ahem," A voice floated up from the ground beneath us. We both pulled away and leaned over the edge of the balcony. It was Leah and Embry. We both waved down to them.

"Where is Seth?" Jake yelled.

Embry and Leah looked at each other quickly, and then Leah shrugged.

"We left him on his own, he's a big boy." Leah replied, "We have better things to do," and with that they hurried into the hotel.

Jake burst out laughing and I eyed him wearily.

"I do not want to know what they have to do," I stated, Jake laughed harder. I let him calm down a bit. When he had stopped laughing, he slid to the ground, sitting with his back against the ledge. I sat down next to him and he pulled me flush to his side. Leaning my head against his shoulder I looked into his eyes.

"I suppose you want me to spill about Bella and myself?" Jake asked. I nodded, I only had pieces of the story, what Charlie had seen. I knew he didn't have any idea, at the time, that Jake and my dad weren't exactly human.

"Okay, I will tell you, but you can't say anything until I finish," he glared at me.

"I'll try," I replied, moving my hand across my lips, like I was zipping them shut.

He smiled, "Okay, well you knew that we were friends when we were little?" I nodded and he continued, "Billy and Charlie have been best friends for along time. But she stopped coming for the summers and we lost touch. When she moved back, I was like 15 and she was 17. I watched her fall hard for Edward. And that made Billy angry, he knew what the Cullen's were and he knew that Bella understood that too. He, well we, couldn't understand what would make a person love a vampire."

I tried to move a bit, but he held me tight against his side, "I didn't understand love then, I do now." He looked down at me, "Sometimes you can't help who you love. But then Edward left. Jasper had taken a snap at Bella, and Edward wanted to protect her. He was afraid that if he stayed, she would end up dead. So he left, and Bella was completely broken. I was the one she turned to, eventually. That first day, when she showed up at my house, it was almost more than I could bear to see her like that. We spent all our free time together, best friends. I felt this insane pull towards her. I know what it was now, it was you. You pulled me towards Bella, I just took it too far. Anyway, Bella was there for me when I first phased, er well, " he stumbled across his words, "she was once I found a way around Sam's order not to tell. But Edward casme back a few months later, after she went to get him. I knew then that I had no chance, but you know me," he smiled at me sadly. "It was a challenge, I couldn't give up. The first time I kissed her…"

"The FIRST TIME?!?!" I yelled, standing up quickly and towering over the startled, sitting Jacob. "There was more than KISS?!?!"

He yanked on my arm and I toppled into his lap.

"No talking," he whispered in my ear, "Just listen, then freak-out if you have to."

I glared at him and kept my moth shut.

"Good, anyway when I kissed her she tried to punch me in the face. Well, she did punch me in the face, but I didn't get hurt. She ended up breaking her hand."

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. I could picure my mom being angry enough, but it was a bit hard to think of her as breakable.

"Yeah," he continued chuckling, "It was funny to me too," he stopped laughing and looked at me intently, "How much do you know about Victoria?"

I held my thumb and pointer finger about an inch apart, sticking to his no talking rule.

"Alright, quick run-down. Cullen's killed James because he was a tracker and wanted to kill Bella. Victoria and Laurent were in his coven. Laurent came back to scout for Victoria, almost killed Bella, but my pack showed up and got him. So Victoria is pissed, she saw Edward as the one who killed James, her mate. But instead of killing him, she wants to hurt him. She wants to kill Bella."

This was new information to me, and obviously there was a lot left out. But I could handle asking Mom and Dad about it later, right now I just wanted to hear this.

" She created a new-born vampire army, so the pack and the Cullen's decided to take it down. The night before the fight, Edward and Bella spent in a tent, a ways away from where Alice saw the fight. I joined them for communication purposes, but it was so cold, I ended up spooning Bella all night, just to keep her warm. In the morning I overhead them talking, and found out they were engaged. I took off, pissed that I didn't know and pissed that the girl I loved was in love with my mortal enemy. But Edward came to find me, made me talk to Bella. I was mad, so I tricked her into kissing me." He glanced down at me, I had my features completely calm, it took all the effort I had. I could tell he wanted me to understand, I was trying my hardest.

"It was dumb, I was dumb. I made her realize that not only was I in love with her, but she loved me too. It wasn't enough though, she loved Edward more. What I did was just made it harder on everyone else. In the end she married Edward, had you and became a vampire. And my world finally made sense. The first time I looked at you." He stopped talking and we sat in silence for a while.

My mind was spinning, I could make a huge deal out of this. Or I could just take it for what it was, the past, and move on. I looked up at him and grinned.

"I wonder if you kissed me like that, the way you kissed my mother to make her love you, that maybe I would fall for you again and forget about this kissing-my-mother business,"

He grinned down at me, leaning forward he pressed his lips to mine. It could have been ten minutes or ten hours, I had no idea but eventually we pulled apart.

"I really did hate you for a while," he grimmanced, "No no, wait. But I still loved you. Deep down I knew the love part would win,"

"I'm glad," he said ashe stood up and pulled me with him. "Let's go swimming or something, I need some physical activity beyond kissing,"

I quirked an eyebrow at him, "Uh, Jake?" I really hoped he would realize what he had just said without me spelling it out for him.

"I-I mean, uh well, not that I don't want t-to you know, b-but…"

Thankfully at that amazingly awkward moment, we both heard giggling, male and female, below us. We both peered over the edge to see Seth and some small balck-haired girl wrapped around each other, giggling.

"Seth?" Jake called down to them.

"Jake?" He looked up confused, but not for long. He couldn't seem to keep his eyes off the girl for long.

"Shit," Jake whispered before he yelled down again, "Bring her up."

The two disappeared inside the front doors, and Jake walked into the room and flopped onto the bed. Slowly walked into the room and layed next to him.

"Do you actually think…" I began.

"Yeah," he cut me off, "I've seen it enough to know what it looks like."

"and what are you so worried about?" I asked perplexed.

"Well, it's either leave him here, tear them apart, or drag her with us. And I really don't want my pack to be ripped apart." He sighed.

"Don't worry," I tried to lighten the mood, "At least she isn't a vampire," he groaned at my attempt to joke and rolled over, away from me.

I heard a quiet knock on the door, I stood and walked quickly to answer it.

"Nessie!" Seth yelled as he pulled me into an one armed hug, while still holding on to the girl. When I pulled away, I felt Jake behind me, I grabbed his hand, squeezing it to reassure him.

"Jacob, Reneseme, this is Mariette." Mariette was staring at me, a mix of wonderment and skeptiscism in her eyes. Jake must have noticed this as well, because he grabbed Seth and whispered harshly in his ear.

"Did you happen to tell her anything,"

Seth straightened, pulling away from Jake. " I told her everything, which is why we are here. She wanted proof."

Well, that explained the staring. I could see Jake's jaw clenching and knew it was time for me and Mariette to leave. I turned and placed my hand on Jake's face, showing him Mariette and I talking in my room. He nodded at me.

"Mariette?" I asked quietly, " Would you like to join me for a bit while these two talk?" She looked up at Seth, who looked a bit leery about being apart from her for any amount of time.

"Seth," I stated firmly, " you know It would be better for her to be with me, than to be here with you two right now." He nodded glumly and I grabbed Mariette's hand and pulled her out the door. When we got to my room, I let go of her hand and unlocked the door. I motioned for her to enter and she immediately walked in and flopped down on the bed, laying on her stomach and propping her head up with her arms, she looked at me intently.

"Are you seriously only six?" she asked curiously.

I was taken aback by her forwardness, yet it was oddly refreshing.

"Yes, but physically and mentally I'm more like twenty or so. It's kind of hard to tell," I answered with a smile.

"Yeah, because you're like on of three bloody people in the whole world who are half-bloody vampire and half human!" she yelled, her English accent seeping into her words. I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"You seem to be taking this quiet well, I would think you would be completely freaked out. Mariette stood up on the bed and held her arms out, giving me a full view of her odd ensemble.

"Do I look normal to you? I've known my whole life there had to be something else. I don't know how, but vampires and men that shift into wolves just seem to fit."

I was at a loss for words again, Seth certainly had a fireball on his hands.

"So, tell me about you. Where are you from and all that," I was curious to find out more about this girl, she seemed to be the kind of person I could get used to.

"Well, I'm technically an orphan. My parents died when I was a baby. Mum was a foreign exchange student from here; she met my dad when she was living in Seattle. He was part Indian or something, my grandmum didn't ever talk about him much, she wasn't keen on them being married. Anyway, they fell in love and mum stayed with him. They had me and about a year later they died in a car crash, I was sent to live with me grandmum here in London. I lived with her until last month when she died. I've been working since then and finally have enough money. I had it all planned, I was going to go to Seattle and find out as much about me dad as possible. As my last big thing, I was going to take a ride on the London Eye, my grandmum never let me because it was dangerous or something. And right before they closed the door, Seth walked in. And that was that." She grinned at me. "Love at first sight, it's weird and I like it!"

I couldn't help but smile at her. She was defiantly going to fit in with us.

* * *

AHHHH Review please! :-D


	28. Epilogue

Wow. I'm done. I have no idea what to do now.

FYI- this chapter may have a couple comments that make it definately rated T. :-) I had a little too much fun. :-D but not too much...

This chapter is for Erica, who will eventually read the last half of this story! :-D love you.

And for Krista. Who got me started, You rock!

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Nessie's POV**

I stared out at the tumultuous water, a front was coming through, the beautiful weather was about to change. I watched the waves build out beyond the break, and then roll forward, chasing the one before it to the shore, where they licked up onto the sand and reluctantly receded back into the surf. The water was ever-changing, constantly moving but rather predictable, for those of us who could read the signs of change.

It reminded me of my Jacob, my love, my husband. The last title made me shiver, and suddenly warm arms were wrapped around me, bringing me close to a feverish, unyielding body.

"Cold?" his deep voice whispered in my ear, causing me to tremble again.

"No," I replied, "Just thinking about you actually." I smiled, slyly in his direction.

"a storm is coming," he stated suddenly, looking around, taking in our immediate surroundings, "probably a pretty big one. We haven't seen much bad weather here," he looked at me a bit worried.

"we haven't see much outside the house and our bedroom," I countered, raising one eyebrow at him. He laughed and pulled me closer, planting a large, wet kiss on my waiting mouth.

"I kind of want to watch the storm roll in," I confessed as we sat forehead to forehead. He nodded which made my head nod and we both started laughing.

"Dork," I whispered and quickly kissed him before turning and leaning my back against his side. He growled playfully and pulled me onto his lap, burying his face in my hair.

As we sat in silence, my mind began to wander. Two years had passed since we returned from London. Mariette and Seth followed us a few weeks later, rings adorning their fingers, smiling happily. It was the quickest stranger-to-spouse I'd ever seen but they were happy, and I could understand their desire to be together.

Jake called a meeting a few days later to tell the packs that he was leaving. He couldn't just pass the alpha to Seth or Leah, so he hoped, after leaving, the packs would just blend together and follow Sam. A lot of them had successfully stopped phasing anyway. They were all sad about our departure, but my family had to move on, I had to go with them, and Jacob had to go with me. Two days later we were gone.

For the past two years we had lived in Maine. I began high school for the first time, starting in my junior year. This was odd enough, let alone the fact that I had to pretend that my mother was my twin sister, my father was my twin sisters boyfriend and my foster brother, my grandparents were now my parents and those I considered my aunts and uncles were my foster siblings. At least I could be somewhat normal with Jacob. He was my 18 year old "rebel boyfriend" who couldn't bear for me to leave him, so he followed us to Maine and rented a small house not far from ours. He pretended to be a senior, since he looked closer to 27 than the 17 I was playing.

Rosalie and Emmett moved out and bought a house near the university they were attending, within a month after moving to Maine. It made us a bit less conspicuous. After Jake, Alice and Jasper's graduation, Alice and Jasper moved to the house next to Rosalie and Emmett, while Jake took online courses. He often traveled back to La Push, to visit Billy and Charlie among other mysterious things.

High school was boring, and I learned so much more on my own or with Jacob at home. We spent a lot of time just talking or reading next to each other. I took up the piano, much to my father's delight, and Jake would often lie on the floor while I practiced. After my graduation, Jacob and I took a short trip to Forks to visit Charlie and Billy together. I hadn't seen either of them since we left, I was just too dangerous. But we were careful. On our last evening there, Jake asked me to go on a run. Together we ran through the forest, weaving in and out of the moss-covered trees. It wasn't long before we stumbled into a clearing, where a beautiful cabin stood. Jacob tugged on my hand and tried to pull me forward.

"Jake we can't," I argued, pulling him back towards the woods, "this is someone's home."

He laughed, "Yeah, I know. It's your's."

He took advantage of my shock and pulled me into the home. There were candles on every available surface; their light flickered in the breath of wind that stole through the open windows.

My heart thudded when Jacob grasped both my hands and simply asked me to be his wife. He didn't need to promise to be mine forever, or ask me to spend my life with him. Those things were a given, we didn't need to say them. He slipped a beautiful, simple ring on my finger and smiled.

"It's just like you."

And it was. Two stones, a ruby and a diamond, cut in half-circles to fit together perfectly as one stone in a simple sliver setting.

"As I already told you," he whispered holding his arms out, "this is ours. I started building it when you were gone," then he added as an afterthought, "With a little help from the pack and your family." I grinned up at him.

"It's perfect. You're perfect."

Eventually, Jake got me out of the house and a few hours later, we were on the fight home.

"Are you ready for Alice?" he asked me softly.

"Yes?" I answered quizzically, not sure why he would ask such a thing. He just grinned at me knowingly.

I wasn't. She had known about our engagement for almost a year. She had helped Jake find a jeweler who could help make the perfect ring and had helped him convince my parents that we were old enough to get married. They loved Jacob like a son, and knew he would take care of me, but technically I was still only eight.

Alice had wedding plans all laid out on the dining room table when I walked in the door. Well, to be more specific, she had four different plans on the table, each almost fully planned out.

A Vegas Wedding, A huge elaborate wedding at the house, a Meadow in Forks Wedding and a Brazilian Get-away wedding. I surprised everyone; except Alice, when I chose the Brazil wedding. It was the most expensive and complicated, but Alice promised we could pull it off in August. It was June second.

The invitations were sent off the very next day, to every vampire that helped us, Jake's father and sisters, every member of the pack and their imprints, and Charlie. In the end, of all the vampires, only the Denali clan could make it, but that soothed the worries of all humans invited. The invitations told each guest to mark off the first week of August for a free Brazilian Cruise, featuring, on the first evening, the wedding of Jacob Black and Reneseme Cullen.

It was rather easy to pull it all together. Alice bought ("Why rent when you can buy?" she asked innocently.) a large yacht. Huge, almost a cruise ship and we flew every one down to Brazil. We all boarded the yacht at 2pm on August first and that evening Jacob and I were married right off the coast of Isle Esme. The rest of our guests would enjoy six more days on the boat, while Jacob and I started our married life together on Isle Esme.

It was a simple ceremony and Carlisle officiated. I wore a simple floor-length white satin gown and Jake looked dashing in his classic black tux. The entire deck was covered in red and white flowers of all kinds and candles flickered from every direction.

After the ceremony, there was a short reception and dance. As Jake twirled me around the floor, it was obvious he had been given a lesson or two, probably from Alice. My parents twirled near and Dad whispered, "Rosalie actually."

I stared at my dad as he spun my mother away and then quickly glance towards Rosalie and Emmett. She winked at blew me a kiss. I rolled my eyes and snuggled closer to my husband. We spent the entire reception on the dance floor and only let go for one song, in which I danced with my dad, Charlie, Carlisle and Billy, each for a few moments. Jacob claimed me again for the last dance. To my extreme surprise, my dad sat down at the piano.

"This is the last song tonight, this is a song I began writing for Jacob and Reneseme eight years ago."

He turned and started to play. The song began as a complex lullaby; bits of it reminded me of the song he wrote for my mother. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my dad's head nod slightly. Jake and I had stopped moving while my dad spoke, but when as the song continued we began to move slightly with it. The song went on and turned more playful, and ode to my short childhood. Quite suddenly, the music changed dark and I knew Dad wrote this part while I was away. I buried my face into Jake's neck and he held me securely against himself. I pressed my lips against the base of his neck and trailed them up to his ear. An odd sound escaped from him, kind of a half-growl, half-groan, right as the music became rich and romantic sounding. A sudden off-note alerted me to a problem. I peered over to my Dad and saw his tense body and severe glare in Jacob's direction, yet the music played on.

"What are you thinking, Jacob Black, that could upset my father so much, that he missed a note?" I whispered softly in his ear, and I heard another missed note. Jake cleared his throat and looked at me seductively, possessively.

"I'll show you later,"

Two more missed notes.

I giggled and continued twirling around the dance floor, which was suddenly filled with various couples. My mother was near, dancing with Carlisle.

"If you want off this boat," she whispered in my ear, "You will keep your thoughts a bit cleaner, before Edward explodes and makes you a widow." She was spun in a different direction and I looked up at Jacob.

"Be good," I chided, and then I smirked. "For now."

As the last note drifted from the piano, Alice rose from her seat next to Jasper. She asked everyone to say a quick good-bye. I hugged everyone in the long line and found my parents at the end.

"Sorry," I whispered as I hugged my father. He looked at me, a slight frown on his face. But then, his expression changed to shock, and I could see my mother over his shoulder, a look of pure concentration on her face. I wondered what she was thinking.

"Uh, Yeah. " Dad muttered, slightly dazed. "well, have a good honeymoon." And he kissed me on the cheek. Mom suddenly appeared at my side. I placed my hand in hers and asked what she had shown Dad. A shy smile appeared on her face.

"Just reminded him of our own honeymoon. Have fun!" she stated quickly, hugging me close and than pushing me into Jake's waiting arms.

"What are you thinking now?" Jake's voice pulled me from my memories and back into the present. The storm was now upon us and rain was beginning to fall. The wind had strengthened and was bending the branches of the palms near us.

I grinned up at him, placing my palm against his face, showing him glimpses from the past two years, leading up to last week, and the first night of our honeymoon. He sighed and started to press kisses on my neck.

I sighed too, "I don't want to leave here. Can we stay longer?" I asked quietly.

He put one finger under my chin and pulled my eyes to his. "As you wish."

* * *

thank-you all soooooo much for reading this story! And so you all know, I wont be writing a sequal. Sorry! But, I'm moving on. Look for another story to be started soon!

REVIEW ME! :-)


End file.
